I Got A boy
by Park Hyesung - YWDK
Summary: Chappie 7 update! / END Chapter! / Kenapa Yesung ditolak Ryeowook? Lalu nasib mereka nantinya bagaimana? / Yewook Yaoi / RnR Pleaseu? :3 / Mian karena tidak membalas semua review kalian Saya sibuk beberapa hari ini
1. Prolog

I Got A Boy

**Author**: Park Hyesung

**Pairing**: YeWook

**Genre**: Romance

**Rate**: T

**Summary**: PROLOG

**Warning**: YAOI

**Disclaimer**: Author hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kepentingan cerita. Tak suka dengan pairing ini? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini kok ^^

"I Got A Boy meojin, I Got A Boy Chakhan…" senandung itu terus keluar dari mulut kecil milik Yesung.

Kim Yesung atau yang bernama asli Kim JongWoon itu adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal di Seoul namun ia masih bersekolah menengah atas di sekolah paling terkenal di Seoul.

Penyanyi dengan suara baritone yang membuat semua gadis maupun lelaki bisa jatuh hati padanya. Namun ada satu orang yang begitu dibencinya dan membencinya.

"Ya!" seorang namja mungil dengan galaknya menepuk kepala besar milik Yesung. "Jangan menyanyikan lagu milikku seperti itu! Suaramu itu sangat jelek!" bentak namja itu.

"Mwo?" mata Yesung terbelalak dan mengelus kepalanya. "Kau juga sering menyanyikan lagu Sexy Free and Single milikku dengan nada yang aneh! Suka-suka aku menyanyikan lagu mu seperti apa, Kim Ryeowook pendek!"

"What?" ujar Ryeowook berbahasa inggris.

Kim Ryeowook, saingan Yesung di dunia hiburan juga di sekolahnya. Namja mungil dengan suara tenor yang lucu.

"Aku tidak pendek! Dasar namja kepala besar!" bentak Ryeowook kesal.

Seluruh siswa yang berada di koridor sekolah melihat kearah mereka berdua. Memang cukup membosankan melihat kedua orang itu selalu bertengkar tapi kalau mendengar teriakan mereka setiap harinya itu membuang rasa bosan juga.

"Kenapa kau tak mengerti sih? Belum cukup puas menganggu ku saat aku berada diposisi puncak?" balas Yesung.

"Tentu saja tidak. Melihat wajahmu yang kesal setiap kalah itu terlalu lucu untuk ditertawakan." Jawab Ryeowook sinis.

"Apa kau bilanng?" Yesung sudah menggepal tangannya dan siap meninju wajah Ryeowook.

"Ya! Kalian mau bertengkar lagi?!" teriak seorang seongsaenim. Yesung dan Ryeowook mendapati guru BK sedang berlari kearah mereka.

"Kabur!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Dan asal kalian tahu, mereka itu kabur kearah yang sama.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku pendek?!"

"Siapa yang kau bilang pendek?! Dasar otak lemot! Aku sedang kabur! Tak ada niat mengikutimu!"

Dan samapailah mereka diatap sekolah dengan hembusan nafas yang seperti berlomba satu sama lain.

"Gara-gara kau, kita pasti kena hukuman lagi! Argh! Buku kesalahan klu tercoret lagi gara-gara kau, kepala besar!" Ryeowook menunjuk wajah Yesung ketika ia berdiri.

"Kau yang salah! Siapa suruh memukul kepalaku!" Yesung balas pukul kepala Ryeowook. "Aduh!"

bukan Ryeowook yang mengerang namun Yesung. Dia tak berhasil memukul Ryeowook karena tubuh mungil itu dapat menghindar kemudian ia jatuh menindih Ryeowook.

mata mereka saling bertemu, hidung mereka saling bersentuhan dan detak jantung mereka yang berdebar seperti sedang lari marathon.

To Be Continue


	2. Chapter 1

I Got A Boy

**Author**: Park Hyesung

**Pairing**: YeWook

**Genre**: Romance

**Rate**: T

**Summary**: What?! Skandal?! Main drama film?!

**Warning**: YAOI, Typo(s), EYD tidak terlalu sesuai

**Disclaimer**: Author hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kepentingan cerita. Tak suka dengan pairing ini? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini kok ^^

"Apa yang dimaksud foto ini?!" teriak atasan mereka, Lee Soo Man.

Mereka terkejut setengah mati hingga sedikit loncat dari duduknya karena teriakan Soo Man juga dengan caranya dia melempar koran tersebut. "Cepat lihat itu foto apa!"

Yesung dan Ryeowook segera mengambil Koran dan membacanya. "Foto Super Junior Yesung dengan Ryeowook Boys Generation?" baca Yesung mengerutkan kening.

"Omo! Ini foto kita saat di atap sekolah waktu itu!" teriak Ryeowook tiba-tiba.

Bruk! SooMan mengebrak meja. "Karena itu, kalian harus bertanggung jawab atas ini! Kalian tak tahu apa kalau ada seorang murid waktu itu sedang ada di aap sekolah? Dan sekarang para wartawan menelpon kantor kita terus! Tanggung jawab!"

"Bagaimana caranya tanggung jawab coba? Aku ini nggak hamilin dia. Aw!" Ryeowook mencubit keras paha Yesung. Segera saja pemiliknya itu mengelus bekas cubitan.

"Pokoknya aku akan bilang ke wartawan kalau kalian berpacaran!" Keputusan SooMan yang membuat kedua pasang mata itu membesar.

"Andwae!"

"Harus mau! Kalian juga akan bermain film bersama. Sudahlah, kalian keluar saja. Membuatku pusing!" usir SooMan sambil mengibas-ngibas tangannya.

Mau tak mau Yesung dan Ryeowook hanya berpatuh ria. Daripada mereka dipecat? Lebih baik mengikuti perkataan kakek tua itu.

"Oh ya, nanti manager kalian akan memberikan jadwal syuting. Syutingnya akan dilakukan besok pagi di sekolah kalian sendiri. Jangan protes atas naskahnya. Kalian sudah boleh pergi." Ujar Sooman lagi saat YeWook berada di depan pintu.

Yesung memutar matanya kesal dan bergumam tidak jelas sementara namja mungil disebelahnya mengigit bibirnya kesal namun tidak terlalu keras.

Mereka keluar dari ruangan itu dan berjalan di koridor untuk pulang ke gedung dorm SM. Memang dorm untuk artist SM sudah dibangun tersendiri. Lebih tepatnya seperti di apartemen gitu.

"Aish, aku tak pernah berpikir jika aku mempunyai namjachingu sepertimu! Pasti menyebalkan!" ujar Ryeowook kesal.

"Kau pikir aku mau menerima perkataan kakek tua itu? Jangan mimpi! Berpacaran dengan anak kecil sepertimu akan membuatku muntah!" balas Yesung sinis.

"Mwo?!" Ryeowook siap mengepalkan tangannya dan melayangkan tinjuannya namun Yesung dengan cepat memegang lengannya.

"Ah ah ah~" Yesung menggoyangkan jari telunjuk di tangan miliknya yang masih bebas tersebut dan memasang wajah meremehkan. "Sudah bertubuh kecil dan pendek saja mau melawanku. Tenagamu pun masih seperti perempuan. Masih ngaku bisa mengalahkanku, adik manis?"

Ryeowook menggertakan giginya kesal, "Aku bukan pendek! Tapi mungil. MUNGIl. M-U-N-G-I-L!" kata Ryeowook tepat di depan wajah Yesung.

Tanpa disadar mereka, para penonton atau bisa dibilang para pekerja di gedung tersebut hanya menonton mereka saja. Lagi-lagi keributan yang tidak pantas ditonton.

"Dan apa kau bilang? Tenagaku seperti yeoja? Cari mati kau?" tantang Ryeowook. Yesung memasang smirknya. "Kau menantangku, adik manis? Aigoo~ manis sekali kau." Yesung mengusap-ngusap bawah dagu Ryeowook. Seperti mengusap-ngusap bulu anjing.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Ryeowook menendang lutut Yesung. "Oh sial!" Yesung melepaskan pegangannya terhadap Ryeowook dan memegang kakinya. "Ya! Pabboya?!"

"Siapa yang kau bilang pabbo, kepala besar lemot?" Ryeowook menjulurkan lidahnya dan lari menuju lift.

"Kim Ryeowook! awas kau besok!"

Baru saja Ryeowook masuk dengan tenang kedalam dormnya, ia sudah di berikan pertanyaan yang bikin kesal otak sebelahj kanannya itu.

"Wookie! Kau diapakan sama SooMan ahjussi? Yesung hyung juga diapain?" pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Eunhyuk. "Ne, kau tidak apa-apakan?" Tanya Sungmin.

Ryeowook memutar matanya, "Mau jawaban bohong atau jawaban jujur?"

"Jawaban jujur! Masa iya mau kena bohongmu lagi? Dasar magnae pabbo." Ryeowook menatap kesal dan mengumpat terhadap Leeteuk.

"aish, aku tidak pernah berbohong. Tapi aku hanya suka jail." Balas Ryeowook tak acuh. "Kalau begitu, cepat cerita hyung! Jangan bertele-tele." Balas Kibum.

"Tahu nih. Lemot amat dah." Sahut Heechul.

"Argh, arraseo! Aku tak mengerti kenapa kalian menyukai namja seperti itu. Aku dan si namja kepala besar itu menjadi couple untuk bermain film." Ryeowook melipat tangannya di dada dan berjalan menuju kamarnya bersama Kibum.

"Mworago?!" semua berteriak kecewa. "kenapa harus kau?!" Heechul mengetuk pintu kasar. "Ne! kenapa harus kau?!" Leeteuk ikutan mengetuk pintu.

Untungnya saja Ryeowook sudah mengunci pintu dari amukan singa. Bertanya kenapa? Baiklah, akan author jelaskan.

Super Junior terdiri dari sang leader Yesung. Anggotanya adalah Kangin, Hankyung, Donghae, Siwon dan sang magnae Kyuhyun.

Super Junior empat bulan yang lalu baru mengeluarkan single terbaru dan album terbaru berjudul Sexy Free and Single. Tentu saja karena bantuan ELF, mereka berhasil menjadi juara di berbagai charts dunia.

Namun, Boys Generation, yang berleaderkan Ryeowook. walaupun dia magnae namun dia berpikiran paling dewasa dibandingkan Leeteuk. Beranggotakan Leeteuk, Heechul, Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Kibum.

Boys Generation mengintai Super Junior dengan lagu baru mereka yang baru keluar kemarin. Berjudul I Got A Boy. Dengan pegabungan tarian Hip Dop dan Modern Dance, mereka menciptakan kekalahan bagi Super Junior.

Namun, mereka tidak pernah berpikiran untuk bersaing. Mereka baik satu sama lain. Kecuali leader dari kedua grup tersebut.

Bisa dikatakan seperti anjing dan kucing. Mereka berdua seperti tidak tahu tempat, bertengkar dimanapun akan membuat seru.

Jangan kalian kira mereka dalam setiap veriety show akan selalu akur. Jika kalian mau mendengar ceritanya, mari kita flashback sejenak.

#FlashBack

Di suatu acara musik dalam gedung KBS, menuntut Super Junior dan Boys Generation harus berpasangan. Karena cukup banyak yang menjadi SuGen (Super Generation) Shipper.

Nah, dalam acara itu Yesung dipasangkan dengan Ryeowook dan lainnya dipasangkan sesuai keinginan mereka (Semua couple official ya ._.v)

Seperti yang author dan sekitar mereka tahu, sejak training mereka memang sering bertengkar. Dan itu membuat keributan juga dalam acara ini.

"Nah, sekarang giliran Yesung dan Ryeowook. kudengar kalian sama-sama leader dan lead vocal bukan? Sepertinya kalian sangat cocok." Ujar sang MC berusaha membuat aura yang sedikit seram di sekitar mereka menjadi lebih baik.

"Kami tidak cocok." Jawab tegas kedua member tersebut. Yesung memalingkan wajah kearah berlawan dari Ryeowook ketika dapat mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Tapi sepertinya kalian kompak sekali." Ucap sang MC lagi. "Apanya yang kompak? Dia mengikutiku!" dengan perkataan dan kelakuan yang sama, mereka melakukan itu lagi.

"Ya! Kenapa kau suka sekali mengikutiku?" ucap Yesung kesal tepat di depan wajahnya. Ryeowook menggertakan gigi, "Siapa yang ku ikuti? Mending aku ikutin hantu daripada kepala besar sepertimu!"

Para penonton tertawa melihat pertengkaran mereka. Yah, mereka hanya mengira ini scenario kedua orang tersebut padahal memang bukan kenyataanya.

"Mwo? Dengan tarian Gee seperti menari bebek begitu kau bisa bangga hah?"

"Daripada kau! Lagu Sorry Sorry namun tariannya seperti cuci tangan cuci kaki saja berani nyolot."

Para member SJ dan BG memutar mata mereka bosan. Oh ayolah, tontonan seperti ini sudah biasa bagi mereka. Dan penonton? Mereka ada yang tertawa dan ada juga yang menatap tak percaya. Benar-benar scenario yang hebat.

#FlashBack END

"Wookie-ah, ini jadwal syutingmu." Manager Ji Hoon, manager Boys Generation datang ke dorm untuk memberikan dialog yang harus dihapalkan Ryeowook.

"Jadi dia benar-benar harus syuting?" ucap Sungmin tak percaya. Manager hanya mengangguk. "lagipula aku tak menyangka Ryeowook mau main film dengan Yesung." Kata manager.

Ryeowook mengambil kasar dialog dan membacanya. "Kalau bukan foto itu, aku tidak akan mau. Menolak mati-matian malah. Kalau sudah begini tapi tak mengikuti kata SooMan, bisa-bisa aku dipecat."

"salah sendiri. Harusnya foto itu harus ada aku, bukan kau Wookie." Ujar Eunhyuk dengan angan-angan kelewat batas. "Harusnya aku!" ujar Leeteuk dan Heechul bersamaan.

"Enak saja. Harusnya aku!" kata Heechul tak mengalah. "Aku!" sahut Kibum.

Ryeowook menggeleng kepalanya pusing, lagi-lagi karena Yesung si leader Super Junior membuat keributan sebesar ini.

"Harusnya Super Junior tidak ada Yesung." Gumam Ryeowook kesal. "kalau tak ada Yesung, nanti malahan mereka tidak akan berjaya." Balas manager yang rupanya mendengar.

"Hmm, hyung benar. Tapi aku tetap pusing jika begini terus. Sebaiknya aku segera menghapalkan ini. Aku pergi ke kamar ya hyung." Pamit Ryeowook ditangan membawa naskah dialog.

"Kau belum cukup besar rupanya, Wookie." Gumam manager pelan.

"Hyung! Cepat bangun dari tidur kebo-mu itu!" Kyuhyun memukul-mukul wajah Yesung menggunakan bantal. Sudah lima menit, Kyuhyun berusaha membangunkan Yesung namun tak berhasil.

"Halah, Kyu. Dia tidak akan bangun jika tak seperti ini." Manager Shindong, manager Super Junior mengangkat tubuh Yesung seperti sedang menggendong beras di bahu. Dan membantingnya di sofa ruang tamu.

"Aduh! Siapa yang membantingku seperti ini?!" Yesung berteriak kesakitan. "Aku. Kenapa? Mau protes?"

"Iya mau protes." Balas Yesung kesal. "Protes? Aku makan Ddangkoma."

"Mau nantang? Philtrum melayang." Balas Yesung sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Manager langsung mengambil sesuatu di dalam tasnya. "baiklah. Karena kau sudah bangun, aku memberimu ini."

Manager langsung memberikan naskah dialog kepada Yesung. Dengan cekatan Yesung membaca dialog itu. "Oahm, kalau begitu nanti malam aku akan membacanya. Aku mu tidur sebentar lagi."

Yesung menguap lagi dan mengambil posisi nyaman di sofa. "ckck, aku tak menyangka Ryeowook mau berpacaran denganmu." Gumam manager.

"Aku dengar itu. Aku tak berpacaran dengannya. Hanya berpura-pura karena foto sialan itu."

TO BE CONTINUE

Wakak, kok jadi ngakak ngetiknya? Ini aku buat seharian penuh! Dari jam 2 sampai ini di publish sih .-. tapi yah harap review yah. Tahu sendiri capeknya kayak apa. Buat para RP SJ kalau baca tapi nggak review. Kalian saya unverivied dari SJKRYBaseCamp #eh.

Jadi segini dulu ya. Girtle / Hyesung / saya mau menunggu review kalian xD


	3. Chapter 2

**Manager langsung mengambil sesuatu di dalam tasnya. "baiklah. Karena kau sudah bangun, aku memberimu ini."**

**Manager langsung memberikan naskah dialog kepada Yesung. Dengan cekatan Yesung membaca dialog itu. "Oahm, kalau begitu nanti malam aku akan membacanya. Aku mau tidur sebentar lagi."**

**Yesung menguap lagi dan mengambil posisi nyaman di sofa. "ckck, aku tak menyangka Ryeowook mau berpacaran denganmu." Gumam manager.**

"**Aku dengar itu. Aku tak berpacaran dengannya. Hanya berpura-pura karena foto sialan itu."**

I Got A Boy

**Author**: Park Hyesung

**Pairing**: YeWook

**Genre**: Romance

**Rate**: T

**Summary**: The Syuting is begin

**Warning**: YAOI, Typo(s), EYD tidak terlalu sesuai

**Disclaimer**: Author hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kepentingan cerita. Tak suka dengan pairing ini? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini kok ^^

Dipagi hari seperti ini, bisa kita bilang paling enak itu adalah duduk di teras sambil minum kopi menikmati embun yang berambat menghilang juga dengan kicauan burung. Tapi….

"YESUNG HYUNG! Kalau kau tidak mau bangun, kami tak akan segan-segan mendobrak pintu ini dan menyiram hyung dengan air got depan apartemen dorm! Hyung bangun!" teriak Kangin mengetuk pintu kasar.

"Kami tak mau telat hanya karena kau terlalu lama tidur, pabbo!" magnae kurang ajar, Kyuhyun memanggil Yesung tidak memakai kata hyung.

"Jangan bilang tidak mau bertemu dengan namja mungil si leader cantik dari Boys Generation, hyung jadi takut masuk sekolah dan membiarkan kami terhukum! Hyung bangun dong!" sahut Donghae kesal.

Mereka bertiga berteriak keras-keras seperti sedang meminta makanan kepada induknya. Sedangkan Siwon dan Hankyung adalah member paling anteng. Kenapa? Mereka sejak tadi hanya diam meminum kopi saja di teras dorm.

Bruk! Plak! Plak! Plak!

Dalam hitungan detik, Hankyung juga Siwon dapat menonton pemukulan baseball gratis di depan mata.

Yesung keluar dengan seragam rapi di temani dengan jaket hitam dan topi berwarna merah maroon dengan merek ternama tersebut langsung menepuk kepala Kangin, Donghae juga Kyuhyun dengan keras.

"Sialan kau mau menyiramku dengan air got. Kau mau ku bunuh hah?" Tanya Yesung sinis kepada Kangin.

"Dan kau, magnae kurang asem. Berani sekali kau memanggilku tanpa menggunakan kata 'Hyung' eoh?" Kyuhyun mempout bibirnya kesal sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Aku tidak takut, dasar ikan tengik! Dan apa kau bilang? Si Ryeowook namja cantik? Mimpi kau? Ini udah pagi woy!" Yesung menepuk-nepuk kecil pipi Donghae kasar.

"HYUNG!" ketiga member Super Junior menatap garang Yesung. "Wae? Aku tidak salah! Kalian itu yang salah! Ini baru jam enam lewat dua puluh lima! Kita kan masuk jam tujuh!" balas Yesung kesal.

"Apa?" mereka bertiga menatap jam dinding dorm. Jarum jam tersebut rupanya tak bergerak sedikitpun.

Memang jam tersebut menunjukkan jam tujuh tepat tapi tak bergerak lagi alias jam itu kehabisan baterai.

Mereka bertiga menatap satu sama lain dan menatap kedua orang yang masih asik minum kopi di teras. "Hyung! Kenapa tidak bilang pada kami kalau jam nya mati!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Lagian daritadi dibilang santai saja masih pagi pada jawabnya 'Kita sudah telat hyung!' lebih baik aku diam saja kalau begitu. Kan lumayan kalian bisa bangun lebih pagi." Balas Hankyung sambil meng-espresikan wajah bicara mereka tadi.

"Semalamkan sudah ku suruh Kyuhyun untuk mengganti bateri jam, eh malahan jam baterainya dia buat baterai PSPnya." Sahut Siwon menyusup kopi.

Kangin dan Donghae menatap Kyuhyun marah. Perlahan Kyuhyun mundur akan langkahnya, "Peace hyung. I just forget that." Kyuhyun memberikan tanda 'peace' dengan kedua jarinya.

"MAGNAE KURANG AJAR!"

"Kalian kenapa berdandan sih? Percuma deh mau main film dengan Yesung pabbo itu. Kita sudah mau telat tahu." Ryeowook geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku para member Boys Generation.

"Jangan bilang Yesung itu 'Pabbo'! dia tidak pabbo! Hanya saja wajahnya yang imutitu malah kau bilang pabbo!" balas Sungmin sambil bermake-up ria di depan cermin.

Seperti kegiatan yang Ryeowook biasa lakukan jika mendengar para member BG memuja Yesung, hanya memutar mata bosan.

Dengan gerakan cepat jari telunjuknya menunjuk kearah jam dinding, "Ini sudah jam tujuh kurang lima belas. Kalian mau pergi bersamaku dengan mobil van atau aku pergi sendiri dengan mobilku?"

"Pergi sendiri~" jawab mereka kompak. "Hyung lebih baik pergi duluan saja. Aku malas dengar ocehan hyung tentang Yesung hyung." Ryeowook tertohok. Bahkan Kibum saja berani berbicara seperti itu?

"Kalau kau tidak pergi sekarang, aku akan menguncimu agar kau tidak pernah masuk lagi kedalam." Heechul si ratu galakpun berbicara seperti itu.

Dengan malas Ryeowook mengambil tas punggungnya kasar dan keluar dengan cara membanting pintu. Tentu saja orang-orang yang berada didalam sana berteriak marah kepadanya.

"Apa bagusnya namja kura-kura itu? Hanya bisa berbicara tapi tak pernah melakukannya. Lalu, aku tak mengerti kenapa para member BG bisa menyukai namja seperti itu. Sudah iseng, otaknya lemot dan terlebih lagi dia aneh." Gumam Ryeowook menyusuri koridor dorm SM.

"Dan aku tak akan pernah melupakan kejadian itu. Aku sangat membencinya hingga ketulang-tulangku. Tunggu saja pembalasan dendam ku yang selanjutnya, Kim Yesung."

BRAK!

"Sial! Siapa yang menabrak mobilku?!" Ryeowook memukul setir mobil kasar. Sudah cukup masalah member BG, kenapa mobilnya pakai ditabrak sekarang?

Dengan emosi yang membuncah, Ryeowook keluar dari mobil dan berteriak, "Siapapun yang didalam, keluar cepat! Aku ingin minta ganti rugi!" namja yang didalam mobil tersebut akuhirnya keluar. "Yesung?"

"Dasar tidak tahu sopan santun, aku lebih tua. Panggil aku dengan sebutan 'hyung'!" yup, ini si Kim Yesung. Dia pergi kesekolah dengan mobilnya karena dia tidak terlalu suka dengan kebisingan dalam mobil van jika ia pergi bersama para member SJ.

"Aku tak akan pernah sudi memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'hyung'! dan cepat ganti rugi mobilku yang rusak! Kau pasti sengaja bukan?"

"Enak saja kalau bicara. Jika aku mau membalas dendam, aku tak akan memakai mobilku yang mahal seperti ini. Aku akan memakai mobil derek atapun kerete sekalipun!"

Ryeowook memutar matanya, "Terserah apa kau kata. Yang penting cepat ganti rugi." Walaupun Yesung sangat membenci Ryeowook, dia tetap menelpon mobil derek untuk membawa kedua mobil mereka service ke bengkel. Memang salahnya dia juga karena dia begitu mengantuk sebab semalaman dia tidak bisa tertidur.

Sementara Yesung menelepon, Ryeowook melihat jam tangannya. "Sudah jam tujuh? Aish, aku terlambat!" Ryeowook mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Kau membuatku terlambat, kepala besar." Ryeowook memarahinya setelah Yesung menelpon bengkel.

Yesung menghela nafas lelah. Oh ayolah, sudah kukatakan kalau Yesung itu semalaman tidak bisa tertidur. Otomatis dia mengantuk parah. "Cerewet. Kalau sudah tahu telat, ya sudah kita bolos saja." Ujar Yesung pelan.

"Kalau bolos, kasihan kru yang sudah menunggu kita untuk syuting." Ryeowook juga mengecilkan suaranya. "Kalau begitu, ikut aku." Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook lembut.

"Kau mau mengajakku kemana?"

"Ke halte bis." Jawab Yesung singkat. Setelah mereka sampai, mereka duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan.

"Karena bisnya sudah jalan. Kita harus menunggu bis selanjutnya." Gumam Yesung setelah melihat papan jadwal keberangkatan bis. "Kenapa kita tidak naik taksi saja?"

"Aniyo!" Yesung menolaknya mentah-mentah. "Wae geurae?" Yesung tetap menggeleng tidak mau. Ryeowook pun hanya pasrah saja.

"Bisnya tidak akan lama. Kau baca saja buku pelajaran." Kata Yesung dingin namun mengandung arti begitu perhatian terhadap Ryeowook. Ryeowook menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" mata sipit Yesung seperti tidak terbuka sama sekali. Efek ngantuknya benar-benar parah. Dengan kesadaran yang masih ada dia memasang headsead ke kedua telinganya.

Ryeowook mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dia merasa aneh terhadap diri Yesung. Kenapa dia bisa sepelan ini berbicara dengannya?

Setelah menunggu sekitar sepuluh menit, bis pun mulai datang. "Yes! Bisnya datang." Girang Ryeowook. "Yesung-ah, bisnya sudah…" Ryeowook membelalakan matanya. Yesung tertidur dengan headsead yang menempel ditelinganya. Sejak kapan?

"Yesung-ah, ayo bangun. Bisnya sudah datang." Ryeowook tak tanggung-tanggung untuk membangunkan Yesung, segera ia cubit lengan Yesung kasar. "Aw! Sakit!"

"Mian, daripada kau tidak bangun." Ryeowook masuk kedalam bisa tanpa memperdulikan umpatan-umpatan Yesung. Setelah masuk kedalam bisa dan membayar, bisnya sangat ramai. Tidak bisa dipungkiri. Bahkan tempat duduk saja tidak ada.

'Ish, kenapa pakai acara ramai? Aku mau tidur.' Batin Yesung kesal. "Ahjussi, berhenti disini." Seorang ahjumma ingin turun dari bis. Karena ia duduk, jadi sudah pasti bakal kosong setelah ahjumma itu turun.

Yesung segera duduk disana meninggalkan Ryeowook yang sebenarnya ingin duduk. Ryeowook mempout-kan bibirnya lucu, 'Ah, aku terdahului.'

Tiba-tiba Yesung menarik Ryeowook agar duduk dipangkuannya. Yesung memeluk pingganya erat agar tidak jatuh dari pangkuannya. Ditaruhkannya kepala besarnya itu keatas bahu kanan milik Ryeowook.

DEG! Entah kenapa jantung Ryeowook berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. 'Kenapa dengannya?'

"Aku tahu kau ingin duduk, jadi diam saja." Ujar Yesung lembut, selembut kapas. Suaranya menggelitik leher Ryeowook. tubuh mungil itu bergetar entah kenapa.

Beberapa saat kemudian hening. Hanya terdengar suara riuh para penumpang dan suara mesing mobil yang saling beradu. Sampai akhirnya Ryeowook mendengar suara lain yang tepat mengenai telinganya.

Suara dengkuran halus yang keluar dari bibir Yesung. Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya pelan agar tak membuat Yesung bangun.

Wajahnya sangat dekat, tak bisa dipungkiri bila jantung Ryeowook berdetak sangat cepat. Kedua wajah itu begitu dekat.

Mata Ryeowook mengekori seluruh hal yang ada diwajah Yesung. Dari mata, hidung, pipinya yang mengembang chubby dan begitu juga bibir merah plumnya.

Polos…

Wajah Yesung begitu polos saat tertidur. Begitu damai. Bahkan Ryeowook tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Apalagi dengan headsead yang menempel di telinganya.

Kenapa musuhnya sekaligus teman kerjanya begitu membuat Ryeowook gila seperti ini?

Entah Yesung bermimpi apa, senyuman begitu manis terlukis di bibirnya itu. Pemandangan indah diluar bis pun mengalahkan senyuman itu. Tangannya memeluk erat Ryeowook posesif, seakan takut kehilangan orang yang duduk dipangkuannya sekarang.

Melihat itu, Ryeowook ikut tersenyum. Walaupun bingung kenapa ia bisa tersenym hanya karena Yesung, ia tidak terlalu peduli itu.

Wajahnya semakin mendekat, perlahan ia tutup matanya.

Chu~

Ryeowook berhasil mengecup bibir Yesung. Dia hanya berani mengecup karena dia langsung sadar apa yang ia lakukan. 'Aish, apa yang kulakukan?' batinnya sambil memukul kepalanya pelan.

Sret..

Tangan Yesung memegang tangan yang digunakan Ryeowook secara tiba-tiba. Ryeowook terdiam dan menatap wajah polos Yesung tak percaya.

"Apa yang barusan kau lakukan padaku, adik manis?" bisik Yesung tepat di telinga Ryeowook. Tangan Ryeowook ia taruh diperut dan dipeluknya Ryeowook lagi.

Wajah Ryeowook memerah padam, ia alihkan wajahnya. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau malu eoh?" Tanya Yesung dengan mata tertutup rapat.

Ryeowook tak menjawab. Dia mempunyai rasa malu yang lebih besar daripada harus menjawab pertanyaan Yesung. "Hyu-hyung…."

"hmm?" Yesung bergumam di bahu Ryeowook. lagi-lagi tubuh Ryeowook bergetar aneh. Detakan jantungnya juga semakin cepat.

"Hyung, kita sudah mau sampai. Lepaskan aku." Ujar Ryeowook pelan. Karena Ryeowook yang memintanya, Yesung melepaskan pelukannya namun ia menggenggam erat tangan milik Ryeowook.

"ahjussi, berhenti di depan sekolah itu ne? kami mau turun." Panggil Yesung kepada sang supir bis. "Ne."

setelah itu, mereka berdua turun dari bis dan berjalan kegerbang dengan tangan yang masih digenggam itu. Ryeowook sendiri tak ingin melepaskan genggaman Yesung.

Begitu hangat dan menenangkan. 'Apa ini termasuk keanehan miliknya?'

"Ahjussi, tolong buka pintu juseyo~" panggil Yesung ke satpam sekolah. "Apa yang kau katakan? Ini sudah jam setengah delapan. Lebih baik kalian pulang saja." Balas satpam dingin.

"Ck, kok gitu ahjussi? Apa ahjussi tidak tahu kalau kami ini masuk untuk bermain drama? Ayolah, kami sudah terlambat." Melas Yesung. "Oh jadi kalian sang pemeran utamanya? Kalau begitu, cepat masuk." Sang ahjussi membuka gerbang tersebut.

Yesung menarik Ryeowook masuk kedalam sekolah setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada penjaga sekolah itu.

"Aish, hyung! Pelan-pelan sedikit dong. Tanganku sakit~" rengek Ryeowook manja. Yesung berhenti saat Ryeowook mengadu seperti itu.

"Mianhae~ hyung tidak bermaksud. Sudahlah, kau masuk kekelas sana. Belajar baik-baik, nanti kita bertemu lagi saat syuting, arra?" sesal Yesung sambil memenggang tangan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengangguk imut. Dan secara pelan Yesung mengecup bibir manis milik namja yang selalu memarahinya. "Pai pai, Wookie." Yesung mengusap kepala Ryeowook lalu berjalan kekelasnya.

Bruk!

Tubuh Ryeowook melemas dan jatuh di depan pintu kelasnya. Semua syarafnya bagikan mati rasa. "Ap-apa yang kulakukan? Ke-kenapa aku membiarkannya melakukan itu?"

Sementara itu, Yesung berjalan dengan santainya dan mengusap bibirnya menggunakan ibu jari. "Manis… Apa yang dia makan tadi pagi? Baru kali ini aku melihatnya semanis ini. Dan caranya memanggilku 'hyung' dan tingkahnya yang malu-malu kucing itu. Oh, neomu kyeopta~"

Waktu istirahat sekolah, kantin seperti biasa penuh dengan murid yang kelaparan. Dan bukan kantin namanya jika tidak ramai. Tapi ada beberapa siswa yang melewatkan waktu makannya hanya untuk menonton syuting yang akan dilakukan oleh YeWook couple.

"Apa kalian sudah hapal naskahnya?" Tanya sutradara kepada kedua member yang duduknya tidak terlalu jauh. "Sudah." Jawab mereka serempak.

"Kuharap kalian bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Jangan berbuat banyak kesalahan karena waktu penayangan kita sudah dekat. Jadi kalian harus melakukan ini…." Sutradara memberikan gambaran apa yang mereka harus lakukan nanti.

Setelah bermake-up, mereka sudah siap ditempat masing-masing. "Oke, kita mulai. Rolling and action!"

Ryeowook berjalan ke suatu meja dengan nampan berisi makan siangnya di tangan. Kemudian menaruhnya keatas meja. Tangan lentiknya mengambil sebuah jus jeruk dari atas sana.

"Ya! Apa yang kau perbuat dengan jus–ku?!" Ryeowook berteriak kesal kemudian berdiri menatap tidak suka kepada namja kepala besar tersebut. "Apa yang kulakukan? Tentu saja meminum jus! Dan ini milik-ku, namja jelek." Yesung segera meminum habis jus tersebut.

Ryeowook hanya menatap tidak suka kepada Yesung. "ya! Namja kepala besar! Sudah kubilang jangan sembarangan mengambil makanan orang!" balas Ryeowook jauh dari naskah.

"Kepalaku tidak besar, dasar pendek! Ini hak ku juga tahu!"

"Ya! Siapa yang kau bilang pendek! Kau punya hak? Siapa yang bilang begitu? Yang ada itu kau pencuri."

"Pak, mereka salah dialog. Kenapa tidak dihentikan?" Tanya salah satu kru. "Biarkan saja. Ekspresi ini sangat alami. Yang penting intinya mereka saling mengejek satu sama lain." Jelas sutradara.

"Cih, kau berani melawanku, anak kecil? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku ini adalah Ketua OSIS di sekolah ini?" Tanya Yesung sinis kepadanya. Kata-kata Yesung kembali ke dialog sebenarnya.

"So, aku harus keliling sekolah dan berteriak kau itu maling begitu?" ujar Ryeowook nyolot. Yesung mengerutkan kening, 'Aish, kenapa anak ini salah dialog terus sih?'

"Mau tahu saja atau mau tahu banget?" goda Yesung sambil melipat dada di tangan. "Mau tahu goreng saja ya? Sana beliin!" Ryeowook membalik tubuh Yesung kasar dan mendorong Yesung hingga hampir terjungkal.

Yesung memutar kepalanya sekali dan tertawa sedikit. Berbalik dan berjalan kearah Ryeowook. semakin lama Ryeowook semakin mundur.

Hingga akhirnya kakinya terpentuk kursi dan terjatuh duduk diatas benda empuk itu. Wajah Yesung mendekat. Ryeowook memundurkan kepalanya agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan Yesung.

Sutradara tiba-tiba berdiri, "apa yang dilakukan anak labil itu?"

"Jangan kira kau bisa mempermainkan diriku, anak kecil. Atau kau akan mendapatkan balasan yang begitu menyakitkan." Ujar Yesung tepat pada dialog.

Sutradarapun jatuh terduduk, "Ho? Dasar anak labil. Kukira dia akan mencium Ryeowook karena dia benar-benar pacaran dengannya."

Sementara itu, Ryeowook menelan saliva takut. Bukan karena kejadian tadi pagi, karena kejadian enam tahun yang lalu. Saat mereka saat masih menjadi seorang trainee.

"Cut! Kalian sungguh bagus!" sutradara pun berkata kemudian karena merasa tak ada reaksi lagi. Kedua managerpun menghampiri mereka dan memberikan botol minum.

"Kalian hebat. Walaupun tidak terlalu sesuai naskah, tapi kalian hebat bisa benar-benar saling mengejek seperti itu." Puji sutradara tersenyum puas. Sedangkan Yesung dan Ryeowook saling berpandangan.

Yesung mengeluarkan smirk yang langsung membuat Ryeowook merinding. Yesung berjalan mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Ryeowook. "Tunggu saat adegan itu, Ryeowookie sayang~"

Sumpah demi apa, Ryeowook langsung jatuh mengingat hal enam tahun yang lalu. "Kau kejam, Kim Yesung." Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya takut.

Semua orang memandang aneh kearah Yesung, 'Apa yang ia lakukan?' seperti ini yang orang-orang pikir terhadapnya. Akhirnya Yesung menghela nafas, dan membungkuk didepan Ryeowook. 'kenapa dia bisa takut terhadap itu sih?' batin Yesung.

"Tenang saja, Ryeowook-sshi. Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Namun naskah yang akan membuatnya. Tunggu saja." Bisik Yesung kemudian merangkul Ryeowook. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita istirahat dulu. Aku sudah lapar."

Buk! Ryeowook memukul perut Yesung kasar. "Dasar mesum!" Ryeowook berlari pergi meninggalkan mereka sejuta pertanyaan.

TO BE CONTINUE

Apa ini? -_- kok rasanya bagusan chappie kemarin yah? Apa perasaaan saya aja? Kok nggak ada lucu lagi? Yg ada kok masalah /abaikan/ ini saya bikin panjang '-')/ jadi harap di review yo~ kalau bisa bantuin juga jalan cerita selanjutnya. Kasih saran gtu :3 review oke? ^^ dan ini dia balasan review bagi yg memakai guest!

Evil Roomate: hahaha, saya juga suka SUGEN hanya untuk FF ini. Oke sip ini uda lanjut ^^ review lagi ya :3

Yesung3424: Anyeong ^^

Cloud Prince: Kkk, ngetiknya juga sambil ketawa tuh pas ngebayangin. Ini udah lanjut~ review lagi ya~

SJRyeong_RP: Iya Wookie Ahjumma~~ sunsun nggak mau langsung pacaran. Gx seru kalw gtu xD blm ada adegan kissing tapi sebelumnya sudah loh (?) review lagi ya jumma~

Guest: Hahaha, bener! Semua member BG kecuali Ryeowook itu fans Yesung ^^

UnieqYewook: jgn cipok .-. kkk, syukurlah author selalu sehat kkk. Saya juga banyak kok FF YeWook hehehe

Ize: uda lanjut kok ^^

Oke~ sudah selesai. Semua harap review yg uda baca. Karena itu cemilan (?) author buat FF ini /apa/ salam olahraga '-')oOoO9 *ikutin papihae #plak*


	4. Chapter 3

**Yesung mengeluarkan smirk yang langsung membuat Ryeowook merinding. Yesung berjalan mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Ryeowook. "Tunggu saat adegan itu, Ryeowookie sayang~"**

**Sumpah demi apa, Ryeowook langsung jatuh mengingat hal enam tahun yang lalu. "Kau kejam, Kim Yesung." Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya takut.**

**Semua orang memandang aneh kearah Yesung, 'Apa yang ia lakukan?' seperti ini yang orang-orang pikir terhadapnya. Akhirnya Yesung menghela nafas, dan membungkuk didepan Ryeowook. 'kenapa dia bisa takut terhadap itu sih?' batin Yesung.**

"**Tenang saja, Ryeowook-sshi. Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Namun naskah yang akan membuatnya. Tunggu saja." Bisik Yesung kemudian merangkul Ryeowook. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita istirahat dulu. Aku sudah lapar."**

**Buk! Ryeowook memukul perut Yesung kasar. "Dasar mesum!" Ryeowook berlari pergi meninggalkan mereka sejuta pertanyaan.**

I Got A Boy

**Author**: Park Hyesung

**Pairing**: YeWook

**Genre**: Romance

**Rate**: T

**Summary**:

**Warning**: YAOI, Typo(s), EYD tidak terlalu sesuai

**Disclaimer**: Author hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kepentingan cerita. Tak suka dengan pairing ini? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini kok ^^

"Ryeowook pabbo! Cepat keluar dari kamar! Aku tahu kau tidak tidur!" pagi-pagi seperti ini Heechul sudah marah-marah tidak jelas di depan pintu kamar Ryeowook.

Semalaman Ryeowook mengurung diri di kamarnya yang juga kamar Kibum. Sampai-sampai Kibum tidur diruang tamu. Tidak jelas kenapa ia mengurung diri. Entah karena bosan mendengar ocehan member tentang dirinya dan Yesung saat syuting kemarin atau dia sedang lelah karena syuting kemarin?

"Apa sih? Berisik tahu hyung jelek! Aku ngantuk! Aku mau bolos pokoknya!" ujar Ryeowook berteriak dan tidak mau bangun dari tidur cantiknya. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan selimut.

"Cepat keluar! Aku juga mau ambil peralatan sekolah, hyung pabbo! Aku juga ingin protes!" balas Kibum dari luar. Leeteuk mengetuk pintu kasar, "Keluar! Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, Kim Ryeowook!"

Ryeowook membuang selimut dengan kasar, "Aku mengantuk! Kalian tidak tahu apa aku syuting sampai jam dua belas malam? Belum lagi aku mengerjakan PR satu jam. Dan kalian semalam terus mengoceh tentang hubunganku dengan Yesung pabbo itu! Aku baru tidur lima jam hari ini! Tidak bisakah kalian memberikanku waktu untuk tidur dengan tenang?" jelas Ryeowook panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak peduli! Cepat kau keluar! Kau belum lihat Koran pagikan?" kali ini yang menjawab sang raja aegyo, Sungmin.

Dengan kekesalan luar biasa, Ryeowook turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke pintu. Dan, Brak! Bahkan pintu yang terbukapun jadi korbannya.

Dengan cepat Kibum menyelinap masuk untuk mengambil tas sekolahnya sedangkan Sungmin melempar Koran ke wajah Ryeowook. "What? Kenapa kau melemparkan aku ini?" Tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Lihat berita utamanya!" ujar Heechul galak. Dengan cepat Ryeowook melihat berita utama, jika tidak Heechul bisa mencincangnya hidup-hidup. Mata Ryeowook terbelalak kaget dan menelan saliva takut.

'FOTO YESUNG SUPER JUNIOR DAN RYEOWOOK BOYS GENERATION BERCIUMAN DI BIS!"

'Oh shit, mati aku!' batin Ryeowook frustasi. "Sudah tahu apa salahmu, Ryeowook? bahkan ada saksi yang bilang kau menciumnya terlebih dahulu." Ujar Leeteuk lembut namun penuh penekanan.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu, Kim Ryeowook? apa kau cari mati?" Heechul merilekskan jari-jarinya. Ryeowook mundur perlahan-lahan, "Bu-bukan kok." Sangkalnya. Namun karena Kibum dibelakangnya, Kibum segera memegang kedua tangan Ryeowook.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab, Wookie." Eunhyuk mengeluarkan smirknya. "Benar, hyung. Aku tidak rela ciuman pertama Yesung diambil kau." Bisik Kibum dingin.

"Eh? Ciuman pertama?" kata Ryeowook polos. "Kau kira aku mau ciuman dengan dia? Ciuman pertamaku juga sudah diambil olehnya!" lanjutnya cepat.

"Tidak ada alasan! Kau yang menciumnya pertama kali bukan? Awas kau, Kim Ryeowook!"

"Hyung, kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri sih? Jarang-jarang aku melihatnya." Tanya Kyuhyun heran melihat ekspresi aneh Yesung saat sarapan pagi ini. Yesung segera sadar dari lamunannya dan segera memakan makanannya.

"Kau sudah gila, hyung." Komentar Kangin. "Kurasa juga begitu." Sahut Hankyung meminum jus jeruknya. "Kurasa dia tidak gila."

"Apa maksudmu, Hae?" Tanya Siwon heran. "Belum lihat Koran pagi yah?" Donghae dengan isengnya menggelantungkan Koran pagi dengan tangannya. "Belum. Sini aku mau lihat." Kyuhyun mengambil Koran tersebut dan langsung tertawa.

"ada apa kyu?" yang lainnya jadi ikut penasaran dan melihat Koran kecuali Yesung yang memiliki perasaan tidak enak dalam hatinya. "Pantesan Yesung hyung senyum-senyum sendiri. Oalah ternyata kemarin habis dicium Ryeowook toh."

Sret!

Yesung dengan kecepatan kilat mengambil Koran tersebut. Dan melihat berita utamanya. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia langsung merobek Koran dan membuangnya ke tong sampah.

"Aish, aku jadi badmood ke sekolah!" Yesung meninggalkan meja makan dan berjalan kearah kamarnya. "Yesung hyung! Kau harus masuk! Bukankah hari ini ada syuting?"

"Masa bodohlah, Kangin. Aku lelah karena kemarin!" Yesung mengunci pintu kamarnya setelah masuk kedalam dan membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang single miliknya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya yang putih mulus itu di bantalnya.

"Aish, gara-gara kejadian itu…" gumam Yesung kalut. Sebenarnya dia juga senang di-kisseu oleh Ryeowook tapi… mengingat ia seorang musuh Ryeowook hatinya jadi bimbang.

"Huweee, salahku memang seperti itu tapi kenapa jadi begini? Perasaan apa ini?" Yesung berguling-guling tidak jelas di atas tempat tidur. "tapi salah dia juga kan memanggilku seperti itu?" tubuhnya berhenti, dan mulutnya bermonolog sendiri.

"Aish, kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya seperti ini?" Yesung mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Oh, ya. Hari ini ada syutingkan? Apa aku masuk saja ya? Tapi capek~ kemarin sampai tengah malam begitu. Mending tidur lagi aja~"

"Wookie, cepat keluar! Kau tidak ingat kalau ada jadwal syuting?" ucap Ji Hoon, sang manager BG di depan kamar Ryeowook.

"Masa bodoh! Hiks… sudah kubilang aku tak akan keluar! Mereka kejam, huweee!" Ryeowook menangis kencang meratapi boneka jerapah pemberian fans-nya yang telah rusak.

Sebenarnya bukan rusak tapi seperti dimutilasi. Para member Boys Generation tahu kalau Ryeowook sangat menyayangi boneka jerapah, apalagi kalau pemberian fans. Dan mereka sebagai pembalasan dendam atas tadi pagi, mereka memutilasi para boneka jerapah itu didepan mata Ryeowook.

"Wookie, setidaknya kau keluar. Kau belum sarapan daritadi pagi. Sekarang saja sudah jam dua belas siang. Apa kau tidak lapar? Nanti kalau sakit, siapa yang susah?" Tanya Ji Hoon lembut.

"Aku tidak peduli! Huwee~" Ryeowook tetap saja menangis. Sang manager hanya pasrah. Ryeowook memang keras kepala. "Sudah kubilang kepada member BG jangan terlalu cemburu, malah mereka begituin Ryeowook. mereka sama saja seperti sasaeng fans." Gumam Ji Hoon sambil memijit kening sendiri.

"Wookie, hyung pergi dulu ya? Kalau ada apa-apa telepon hyung saja." Pesan Ji Hoon sebelum meninggalkan dorm walaupun Ryeowook tak menjawabnya.

Beebrapa saat kemudian, Ryeowook mulai bisa mengendalikan tangisannya. Matanya menatap jendela. Awan mendung sudah mulai menghiasi langit yang tadinya cerah. "Hujan…"

Ryeowook sejak kecil menyukai hujan. Dia begitu senang melihat hujan karena menurutnya jika hujan turun, berarti dia mempunyai teman untuk bersedih karena langit juga ikut menangis.

"Aku ingin pergi kelantai atas!" Ryeowook menghapus air matanya dan berlari keluar dorm. Childish? Memang Ryeowook childish tapi Ryeowook tetaplah Ryeowook. Ia bertingkah seperti anak kecil karena memang pikirannya seperti anak kecil.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, Ryeowook sampai di atas dorm. Karena dormnya seperti apartemen, otomatis diatas ada kolam renang yang sangat luas. Disisi kolam renang terdapat tempat duduk juga payung yang selalu menutupi panas matahari.

"Lebih baik aku menunggu hujan di sana saja." Ryeowook beranjak duduk ditempat duduk santai panjang itu. *tahu kan yang biasanya bule buat berjemur itu loh ._.*

Tanpa disadarinya (atau memang dia bodoh), Yesung keluar dari kolam renang membuatnya terkejut bukan main. "Omo! Ya! Jangan membuatku terkejut seperti itu!" bentak Ryeowook sambil mengelus dada.

Yesung menoleh keasal suara, 'Aish, ketemu si adik manis ini lagi.' Yesung keluar dari kolam renang mengingat langit yang sudah mendung tersebut.

Harus Ryeowook akui kalau matanya tak bisa beralih dari tubuh Yesung yang atletis itu. "Cih, adik manis sepertimu itu jangan melihat tubuhku. Aku bukan pedofil." Dengan kasarnya Yesung mengatakan hal seperti itu. Dia menutup tubuhnya dengan baju handuk yang sudah ia bawa dari kamar.

"Mwo?" Ryeowook tertohok. "Kau ini, berani mengaku ahjussi eoh?" Ryeowook mengeluarkan smirknya. "Hah? Bukan mengaku tapi hanya tidak menyukai anak kecil sepertimu itu." Balas Yesung mengejek.

Yesung menghampiri Ryeowook, "Sedang apa kau disini? Sudah mau hujan pula. Nanti anak kecil sepertimu akan sakit." Ryeowook menggertakan giginya, "Walaupun aku anak kecil itu lebih baik. Daripada kau? Sungie baby~"

Deg!

Jantung Yesung seperti akan berhenti mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dengan polosnya dari mulut mungil Ryeowook. "Eh, anak kecil. Jangan pernah memanggilku seperti itu lagi! Belum kapok apa yang kulakukan enam tahun yang lalu karena kau memanggilku seperti itu?"

"Cih, karena aku ingin balas dendam makanya aku ingin berkata begitu, Sungie baby~" goda Ryeowook acuh tak acuh.

Dengan sekali tarikan, Yesung menarik kerah baju Ryeowook. "Aku tak main-main, Kim Ryeowook. apa kau mau bertemu dengan boneka itu lagi eoh?" kata Yesung penuh penekanan dan begitu dingin.

Ryeowook menelan salivanya takut. Setelah enam tahun yang lalu ia tidak pernah melihat tatapan tajam itu. "Memangnya aku takut?"

Hening…

Suara hujan pun mulai turun membuat suara dalam keheningan itu. "kuingatkan sekali lagi, jangan pernah memanggilku seperti itu!" tubuh Ryeowook ia hembaskan hingga terjatuh ketempat duduk.

"Ya! Kenapa kau sangat membenci panggilan sayang dari appa-mu sendiri?!" teriak Ryeowook sebelum Yesung menghilang dari pintu. Yesung berbalik menatap Ryeowook dengan mata bulan sabitnya.

Perlahan namja bersuara emas itu kembali kehadapan Ryeowook. "kau masih berani bertanya?" ujarnya tajam.

"jika aku tidak berani, mengapa aku berani memanggilmu hah?"

"Kau berani sekali, Kim Ryeowook." amarah yang sudah meluap membuat Yesung kehilangan akal untuk mendorong Ryeowook hingga jatuh masuk dalam air kolam renang yang sudah bercampur dengan air hujan. "Setidaknya memberimu sedikit pelajaran boleh bukan?" Yesung berjalan menjauhi kolam renang.

"Ya! Yesung pabbo! Aku tidak bisa berenang!" teriak Ryeowook yang hampir tenggelam dalam kumpulan air itu.

Bagai petir yang menyambar, jantung Yesung hampir copot mendengar itu. Dia benar-benar lupa kalau Ryeowook tidak bisa berenang!

"Kenapa adik manis sepertimu menyusahkanku sih?!" Yesung langsung melepaskan baju handuknya dan nyebur kedalam kolam renang. Dia masih bisa berfikir kalau baju handuk itu bisa dipakai untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya nanti.

Dalam beberapa menit, Ryeowook dapat diselamatkan dari dalam sana. Walau sedikit susah karena Ryeowook terlanjur pingsan dalam kolam. Yesung membawanya ketempat duduk tadi yang sudah ia lebarkan payung untuk setidaknya melindungi mereka.

Namja bernama asli Kim Jongwoon itu membaringkannya perlahan dan mengecek nafasnya. "Aish, kalau seperti ini terus, bisa-bisa aku…" daripada Ryeowook kenapa-kenapa, Yesung akhirnya memberikan nafas buatannya pada Ryeowook.

Sesekali ia menekan-nekan dada Ryeowook untuk mengeluarkan air yang tadi ditelan Ryeowook. "Cepat bangun, Kim Ryeowook. jangan buat aku cemas seperti ini!" gumam Yesung khawatir.

"Uhuk!" Ryeowook terbangun dan memuntahkan air yang ia telan dan kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan. "Ya, gwaenchanayo?" Tanya Yesung khawatir menyelimuti tubuh mungil yang menggigil kedinginan itu dengan baju handuknya.

"Hyu-hyung~" lirihnya lemah, matanya berubah sayu dan sesekali ia bersin karena kedinginan. "Sudah kubilang jangan membuatku emosi! Hatchi!" Yesung jadi ikut bersin karena tubuh bagian atasnya tidak terlindungi sehelai kain pun.

Ryeowook merasa bersalah. Dengan tangan yang gemetar ia menyelimuti tubuh Yesung dengan baju handuk tersebut dan ia duduk dipangkuan Yesung. "Kalau begini lebih baik bukan?"

Yesung hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan polos Ryeowook. Tangannya memeluk pinggang ramping milik Ryeowook, kepala besarnya yang tertutupi oleh surai hitam ia taruh diatas bahu Ryeowook.

"Bilang saja kau ingin kupeluk, adik manis~" kata Yesung tepat ditelinga Ryeowook. Wajah Ryeowook sontak memerah. Tubuh Yesung yang polos mendekapnya erat. Ia dapat merasakan kehangatan dalam dekapan itu.

"Hyung…"

"Ada apa, adik manis?" Tanya Yesung sedikit menggigil dan mengeratkan baju handuk tersebut. Hujan malah semakin deras menuruni permukaan bumi.

"Kenapa kau membenci panggilan 'Sungie baby'? kurasa itu cocok untukmu." Tanya Ryeowook takut-takut. Kalau dia dilempar lagi ke kolam renang bagaimana?

Yesung terdiam, memikirkan rangkaian kata yang bagus untuk ia lontarkan nanti. "Begini Wookie. Pertama, aku tidak suka kau melihat ponselku saat waktu kita traning dulu-"

"Tapi aku melihatnya tanpa sengaja karena ada pesan masuk dari appa-mu, hyung." Potong Ryeowook cepat dengan mata yang mengerjap polos. Yesung menghela nafas, kenapa kau begitu polos, Wookie?

"Kedua, pesan dari appa-ku waktu itu adalah beliau ingin meminta-ku datang ke pernikahannya dengan wanita lain." Ujar Yesung datar. Mata caramel Ryeowook melebar mendengarnya, "Apa maksudmu, hyung?"

"Beliau sudah bercerai dengan umma-ku semenjak aku berumur sebelas tahun, tepat saat aku pertama kali masuk training. Awalnya, umma tak membicarakan ini padaku. Saat appa-ku mengirim pesan seperti itu, segera aku hubungi umma untuk bertanya. Apa kurang jelas?" jelas Yesung panjang lebar.

"Satu lagi, hyung membenci appa hyung juga panggilan dari appa hyung karena kejadian itu?" Tanya Ryeowook innocent. Yesung gemas sendiri menatap Ryeowook. Yesung malas menjawab jadi hanya mengangguk samar.

"lalu kenapa hyung senang sekali memanggilku dengan 'Adik manis'?" sekali lagi, dengan seluruh kepolosan Ryeowook yang berani menggoda iman seorang Kim Jongwoon hanya dengan mengedipkan mata imut seperti itu.

Chup~

"Setidaknya hyung panggil kau seperti itu karena Wookie itu manis dan Wookie itu adik hyung." Yesung mencium pipi Ryeowook sebelum mengucapkan hal tersebut.

Wajah mungil itu memerah mendengar pernyataan itu. "Hyung gombal!" Ryeowook menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. "Hyung nggak gombal kok!"

"Hyung gombal! Kalau bukan gombal, trus tadi namanya apa?"

"Namanya apa? Itu suatu kejujuran, Kim Ryeowook~" tangan mungil milik Yesung membuka perlahan wajah memerah yang nampak seperti tomat tersebut. "Hyung membuatku malu!" sergah Ryeowook.

"Aniya~" lidah Yesung merambat menjilat garis bibir Ryeowook lembut. "Hyung jujur~" Perlahan namun pasti, dalam keadaan hujan yang masih terus turun dengan derasnya, Yesung mendorong Ryeowook hingga tertidur diatas kursi yang datar itu.

Yesung memegang kedua tangan Ryeowook agar Ryeowook tidak dapat memberontak. Mata hitam kelam namun sendu itu mengunci seluruh indra penglihatan milik Ryeowook.

Seluruh syaraf Ryeowook kaku, ia tidak dapat bergerak. Nafasnya menjadi tidak beraturan seperti dengan detak jantungnya. "Hyung, kau mau apa?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan susah payah.

Hidung Yesung menghirup wangi tubuh Ryeowook, "Apa kau memakai parfum? Atau memang bau wine ini berasal dari tubuhmu?" Yesung menghirup wangi tubuh Ryeowook diantara leher dan bahu kirinya.

Ryeowook menutup matanya merasakan nafas Yesung yang menerpa kulit lehernya. Lidah tipis Yesung terjulur keluar dan menjilat kulit leher namja yang dipanggilnya 'Adik manis' itu. "Lidahku yang salah atau kau memang manis, Wookie?"

"Hyu-hyung-" Yesung menjilat kembali garis bibir Ryeowook. "Benar-benar manis. Sepertinya kau cocok untuk menjadi ratu gula, Wookie." Goda Yesung.

Sesungguhnya Yesung juga tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ia ingin merasakan bibir itu namun tidak mungkin. Kenapa? Ryeowook itu musuhnya sejak training. Alasannya karena tadi, hanya sebuah panggilan dari sang ayah yang Ryeowook ucapkan.

Namun Yesung masih merasakan kesal akan hal itu. Sementara Ryeowook? tersiksa lahir batin. Ia juga ingin merasakan bibir merah plum milik Yesung. Bibir yang sejak tadi melontarkan kata-kata yang manis untuknya.

"Hyung~" Ryeowook mendesah kecil saat Yesung mengigit perpotongan lehernya dan menghisapnya. Meninggalkan sebuah kissmark yang memerah padam.

"Apa?" Tanya Yesung enteng dan menatap wajah Ryeowook terlihat tersiksa itu. "Aku mau.."

"Mau apa?" Yesung mengerutkan kening heran. Masa iya, Ryeowook juga mau dicium. "Hyung, sudah tahu. Jangan menggodaku please~"

"Ckckck, mau tapi malu? Apakah ini sifatmu yang terpendam, Wookie?" ujar Yesung menggoda. "Hyung~" wajah Ryeowook menjadi memelas. Dia ingin bibir itu.

"Ucapkan. Aku tidak bisa mengetahuinya jika kau tidak mengucapkannya, Wookie." Ryeowook mendecak kesal.

"Arraseo! Aku mau bibir hyung!"

"As your want~"

Yesung langsung melumat lembut bibir tipis Ryeowook. Merasakan manisnya bibir musuh merangkap temannya itu. Dijulurkan lidahnya kemudian menjilat kedua belah bibir tersebut meminta akses masuk.

Ryeowook membuka bibirnya membiarkan lidah itu mengabsen seluruh gua sembab miliknya. Mengajak lidahnya beradu dalam indahnya suara hujan.

"Ehmm.." desah Ryeowook sakit ketika Yesung menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah lalu menghisap darah itu layaknya vampire menginginkan darah.

**I Got A boy meotjin, I got a oy chakhan. I got a boy handsome boy nae mam da ga jyeogan**

Yesung merutuki siapapun yang menganggu dirinya dengan Ryeowook saat ini. Karena ponselnya berbunyi, mau tidak mau Yesung harus melepaskan acaranya dengan Ryeowook.

Yesung dan juga namja mungil itu mengatur nafasnya. Yesung duduk dan mengambil ponselnya yang sebelumnya saat dia berenang sudah ia taruh di meja sebelah tempat duduk.

"Hyung~" Ryeowook mempout bibirnya imut. Hmm, seperti anak kecil yang merengek kepada orang tuanya. Yesung menghela nafas kesal dan mengambil ponselnya. Ryeowook merubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersila.

"Sebentar ne?" ujar Yesung padahal dalam hatinya, 'Aish, siapa yang mengangguku disaat seperti ini?!' tapi matanya sontak terbuka melihat ID penelpon yang tergambar dalam poselnya.

Dengan cepat Yesung mengangkatnya, "Yeobosaeyo?"

"_Kenapa oppa begitu lama mengangkat telponku?!"_

"Aish, jangan berteriak! Aku sedang sibuk sekarang!"

"_masa bodoh! Pokonya cepat kembali ke dorm! Aku tidak mau tahu!"_

"Chagiya…"

"_tidak usah merajuk! Cepat kembali ke dorm sekarang!" _

Tepat saat yeoja tak dikenali Ryeowook itu berkata seperti itu, sambungan telpon antara mereka berdua putus begitu saja.

"Kenapa dia harus datang disaat seperti ini?!" umpat Yesung kesal. "Siapa dia hyung?" Suara Ryeowook entah kenapa jadi tercekat, jantungnya juga terasa berhenti. Siapa yang Yesung panggil dengan sebutan 'Chagiya' seperti itu?

"A-anou… mian hyung harus pergi sekarang. Mianhae Wookie." Yesung mengecup bibir Ryeowook sekilas kemudian mengambil baju handuk untuk membalut tubuh half nakednya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook memegang dada sebelah kirinya, "Ada apa ini? Kenapa begitu sakit?"

TO BE CONTINUE

OR  
THE END

Annyeong! ^^ harusnya kemarin ff ini sudah saya publish tapi karena suatu halangan malah hari ini -_- sepertinya ff ini the end saja. Makin lama makin aneh~ karena itu, kasih usul dikit dong~ biar saya nggak putus ide ditengah jalan /apa/

Oke ini balasan review!

cloud prince: itu ffnya malah makin aneh -_- nanti kalo sempet saya tag deh

Yewook unieq: manggilnya hyesung aj ^^ jangan panggil pake sshi tapi ya -_-

Evil Roommate : jangan kan kamu, saya juga mau xD

Rhearyeo: Hwaiting ^^)9

Raerimchoi: kalo nggak kebawa suasana, malah aneh jadinya .-.

SJryeongRP: uda update dong B) ahjumma gemes? Sunsun juga gemes xD

violin diaz : sama2 first kiss pula xD

Ize Tye: uda lanjut '-')b

kim dang wook : semacam ff ini lawak .-.

LQ : kkk, kalau akur mah nggak seru! Ini uda lanjut ^^

Guest: uda lanjut '-')b

Nah, karena ini udah lanjut. Mind to review please ^^


	5. Chapter 4

**Tepat saat yeoja tak dikenali Ryeowook itu berkata seperti itu, sambungan telpon antara mereka berdua putus begitu saja.**

"**Kenapa dia harus datang disaat seperti ini?!" umpat Yesung kesal. "Siapa dia hyung?" Suara Ryeowook entah kenapa jadi tercekat, jantungnya juga terasa berhenti. Siapa yang Yesung panggil dengan sebutan 'Chagiya' seperti itu?**

"**A-anou… mian hyung harus pergi sekarang. Mianhae Wookie." Yesung mengecup bibir Ryeowook sekilas kemudian mengambil baju handuk untuk membalut tubuh half nakednya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook.**

**Ryeowook memegang dada sebelah kirinya, "Ada apa ini? Kenapa begitu sakit?"**

I Got A Boy

**Author**: Park Hyesung

**Pairing**: YeWook

**Genre**: Romance

**Rate**: T

**Summary**:

**Warning**: YAOI, Typo(s), EYD tidak terlalu sesuai

**Disclaimer**: Author hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kepentingan cerita. Tak suka dengan pairing ini? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini kok ^^

Ditanah yang masih basah akan hujan deras yang mengguyur kota paling terkenal di Korea Selatan itu, terdapat seorang namja yang menangis sakit hati.

Tidak dipedulikan hujan yang masih menguyur tubuhnya juga makan ibu tersayang, namja berambut hitam itu menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Wae?! Kenapa umma begitu cepat meninggalkanku?! Kenapa umma tidak mengatakan kalau umma sakit?!" namja bernama Kim Yesung itu menepuk dadanya sesak. Kenapa umma yang ia cintai harus meninggalkannya? Dia tidak punya keluarga kandung lagi sekarang.

Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan seperti ini. Beberapa jam yang lalu ia masih bisa bersenang-senang dengan Ryeowook, namun kenapa ia mendapat berita duka seperti ini? Kenapa?

"Oppa…" seorang yeoja berambut hitam panjang menghampirinya dan menepuk bahunya pelan. "Aku tahu bagaimana sakitnya hatimu oppa. Mianhae aku tidak bilang apa-apa soal penyakit ahjumma."

Yesung berdiri dan memegang kedua bahu yeoja dihadapannya. Menatap tajam yeoja bermata cokelat itu dengan mata obsidiannya yang mengandung kemarahan. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang?! Wae?! Kau seperti membunuh umma-ku, Seo Joo Hyun!"

Yeoja yang biasanya dipanggil Yesung dengan sebutan Seohyun itu menundukkan kepala, "Mianhae, oppa. Mianhae. Ahjumma yang menyuruhku. Ahjumma telah dinyatakan terkena kanker jantung empat tahun yang lalu. Makanya Seo membawanya ke Amerika dengan alasan Seo akan leburan sekalian kerja di Amerika." Seohyun mulai terisak.

"Ahjumma yang bilang kalau ia ingin segera meninggalkan dunia ini. Beliau sudah bahagia melihat oppa menjadi artis seperti sekarang ini. Ahjumma juga bilang kalau kasih sayang dari fans dan keluarga SM sudah mencukupi oppa jika ahjumma meninggal." Seohyun jatuh terduduk.

Seohyun memegang kaki Yesung dan menangis, "Mianhae, oppa. Mianhae! Seo sama sekali tidak bermaksud membuat ahjumma meninggal seperti ini! Padahal Seo sudah berusaha mengobati kanker ahjumma tapi ahjumma selalu menolak. Mianhae, oppa.. hiks.."

Yesung menahan tangisnya agar tidak semakin meledak. Tidak mungkin… kenapa umma-nya harus seperti itu? Kenapa umma-nya berpikir seperti Yesung tidak menyayanginya lagi? Kenapa?!

Perlahan Yesung berlutut dihadapan Seohyun, "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu, chagiya. Oppa tahu kau tidak salah. Jangan menangis ne?" Yesung mendekapnya dalam pelukan hangat. Kasih sayang seorang namja kepada seorang yeoja memang tidak bisa disamakan oleh yang lainnya.

Sementara itu, Ryeowook berbaring di kasur single-nya setelah mengunci pintu kamarnya dengan rapat. Sebab, diruang tamu para member BG sudah pulang dari sekolah dan be-rumpi ria tentang hal yang terjadi disekolah.

Ia sudah biasa akan kebiasaan member BG yang jarang bersama-nya. Ryeowook bukan tipe yang terlalu ber-fangirling dan berumpi layaknya yeoja, ia lebih suka berfangirling diam-diam.

Dia angkat tangannya keatas wajah, melihat sesuatu yang sedang ia pegang sejak tadi. "Kalung salib milik siapa ini?"

.

.

lewat satu minggu setelah kematian sang ibu, Yesung yang selalu didatangi pekerjaan akan syuting drama juga sekolah membuatnya sedikit lupa akan kematian ibu-nya. Dibantu oleh Seohyun yang selalu menempel dengannya.

Sejujurnya Ryeowook kesal melihat Seohyun yang dekat dengan Yesung. Dia hampir melihat yeoja itu setiap waktu.

"Yesung oppa! Sudah Seo bilang kalau oppa tidak boleh tidur malam kenapa oppa keras kepala sekali sih?" ujar Seohyun kesal di tempat syuting kepada Yesung yang duduk dengan mata terpejam.

"Seperti tidak tahu saja kalau oppa tidak bisa tidur sebelum tengah malam." Yesung memijit keningnya ngantuk. "kalau begitu, kenapa tidak pernah minum obat tidur?"

"Aku tidak mau bergantung pada obat, Seohyun~" Yesung berkata begitu manjanya di depan mata Ryeowook.

sejak tadi Ryeowook duduk tidak jauh dari keberadaan Yesung. Akhirnya, setelah satu minggu Ryeowook tahu nama yeoja itu. Bingung? Yesung selama ini hanya memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Seo' sehingga Ryeowook sama sekali tidak tahu nama asli dari Seohyun tersebut.

"Oppa, kemana kalung salibmu?" Seohyun menjadi sedikit heran melihat leher Yesung yang jenjang tanpa kalung salib pemberian umma Yesung.

Yesung melirik lehernya, "omo! Kalungnya hilang!" Yesung merutuki diri sendiri. Kenapa ia baru sadar kalau kalungnya hilang?

"tenang oppa. Aku akan mencarinya. Aku janji akan menemukannya." Seohyun mengelus punggung Yesung.

"Aish, aku cemburu dengan yeoja itu! Sebenarnya siapa yeoja itu sih?" umpat Sungmin yang berdiri di belakang Ryeowook dengan Leeteuk. Mereka berdua ingin nonton syuting tersebut karena kebetulan sedang berada di area tempat pelatihan.

Cerita drama YeWook couple ini sebenarnya seperti perjalanan hidup mereka. Perjalan hidup karir mereka sebelum training sampai sudah sukses seperti sekarang..

"Aku ingin sekali menjambak rambut panjang yeoja itu! Kenapa Yesung mau didekatinya? Menyebalkan!" balas Leeteuk. Ryeowook berpikir, 'Bahkan sasaeng fans seperti member BG saja tidak tahu siapa yeoja itu.'

"Ya, Wookie. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Sungmin yang tiba-tiba perhatian. "Eh, aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"bohong, beberapa hari ini wajahmu pucat kok." Ashut Leeteuk yang memegang kening Ryeowook. "Omo, tubuhmu panas Wookie!"

Ryeowook langsung berdiri dan membengkap mulut Leeteuk, "Hyung, jangan keras-keras dong ngomongnya! Nanti kalau fans tahu bagaimana?" Leeteuk mengangguk paham.

Ryeowook terlalu memiirkan fans dan member. Ia tidak mau kalau ada yang mengetahui kalau dirinya demam. Cukup yang mengetahuinya para kru dan kedua member ini.

Gara-gara kehujanan dan terdorong dari kolam renang waktu itu, dirinya jadi sakit. Walaupun sudah meminum obat agar sembuh tapi kalau jadwalnya tetap padat, itu hanya akan mencegah saja bukan?

.

.

"Baiklah! Syuting sampai disini saja! Kalian bisa istirahat dua hari ini dan nikmati liburan kalian walaupun saya tahu jadwal manggung kalian padat." Gurau sutradara.

"Gamsahamida." YeWook dan para kru membungkuk sopan. Yesung segera pergi kedalam van-nya dan begitu juga Ryeowook.

ini sudah pukul tujuh malam. Apa masih ada jadwal?

"Yesung-ah, malam ini ada jadwal manggung di KBS bersama Boys Generation. Kalian akan dipasangkan menjadi couple lagi." Jelas Shindong sang manager Super Junior.

"Uhuk!" Yesung hampir saja memuntahkan air yang ia minum. "Oppa tidak apa-apakan?" Seohyun dengan cekatan mengelus punggung Yesung.

"Kau bilang apa? Dipasangkan lagi?" Shindong hanya mengangguk. Yesung menghempaskan punggungnya kesandaran sofa. "waeyo oppa?"

"Aniya, Seo. Oppa cuman sedang takut." Yesung bisa membayangkan bagaimana acaranya nanti. Pasti banyak yang aneh-aneh. "Masa takut gara-gara itu saja?"

"Chagiya~" Yesung memeluk Seohyun agar pertanyaan tidak keluar lagi dari bibir yeoja kesayangannya. "Apa oppa belum bilang kalau oppa menyukai seseorang selain dirimu?"

Seohyun menggeleng imut, "oh ayolah oppa! Seo baru saja balik dari Amerika! Jalan di korea saja Seo sudah lupa apalagi soal oppa menyukai siapa." Seohyun mempout bibirnya imut.

Yesung jadi teringat kebiasaan Ryeowook yang suka mempout bibirnya. Dibisikkan-nya ketelinga Seohyun, "Oppa menyukai salah satu member Boys Generation, yaitu…"

.

Dibagian van, Ryeowook tidur dengan posisi duduk. Tubuhnya semakin panas. "Apa kau harus istirahat saja?" Tanya manager Ji Hoon.

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aniya! Kalau aku istirahat otomatis aku absen dalam acara ini. Kalau aku absen, bagaimana perasaan fans nanti?" Ryeowook benar-benar keras kepala.

"Aku tahu kau tidak ingin mengecewakan fans tapi kalau kondisi-mu seperti ini itu akan membuat fans menjadi khawatir. Apa kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu! Tapi aku akan melakukan yang terbaik! Aku cukup meminum obat saja, hyung!"

.

.

.

"Wookie, kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu." Nasihat Heechul. "Tidak apa kok hyung. Aku sudah agak baikan." Sangkal Ryeowook.

Para member Boys Generation tengah khawatir dalam backstage. Mereka sedang siap-siap make-up juga sedang menunggu para member Super Junior yang katanya sebentar lagi akan datang.

"Bilang saja kau tetap memaksakan untuk ikut karena kau ingin dipasangkan oleh Yesung hyung." Sahut Eunhyuk kasar. "Eunhyuk!" balas Leeteuk marah. Dia hyung tertua disini. Mau tidak mau harus membuat mereka patuh walaupun ia bukan leader.

"Biarkan saja. Aku tidak peduli kok." Ryeowook menutup matanya lelah. Kepalanya seperti berdenyut keras membuatnya seperti ingin pingsan.

"Kami datang!" sapa Kyuhyun ketika memasuki ruangan. Sesaat wajah member Super Junior yang tadinya cerah kini mendung melihat para member BG menatap kalut Ryeowook.

"Kalau sakit, sudah jangan dipaksakan, hyung." Kibum memijit bahu Ryeowook prihatin. "Eh, Wookie hyung sakit?" Kyuhyun menghampiri Ryeowook dan berlutut di hadapannya. Kemudian memegang dahi namja mungil itu.

"Badan-mu panas hyung! Kau demam! Bagaimana kau bisa demam?" orang-orang melihat Kyuhyun takjub. Hey, kenapa Kyuhyun sang evil magnae mau memanggil Ryeowook dengan sebutan hyung? Aneh banget tuh.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Kyu. Aku bisa bertahan sampai akhir acara." Ryeowook memegang tangan Kyuhyun dan menurunkannya dari keningnya. Ryeowook tersenyum palsu.

Yesung melihatnya antara tidak suka dan khawatir. 'Wookie sakit? Bagaimana bisa? Apa jangan-jangan karena waktu itu?' batinnya. 'Dan apa-apaan itu? Kyuhyun kenapa baik begitu sama Wookie?' batinnya lagi.

Intinya dia cemburu tapi tidak ingin mengakuinya. Oh ayolah, Yesung. Sampai kapan hatimu ingin dibohongi pikiranmu?

.

.

.

"I Got A Boy meotjin! I Got A boy chakhan! I got a boy handsome boy nae mam da kajyeogan I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan! I got a boy awesome boy wanjeon banhaenna bwa, I Got A Boy meotjin!"

Seruan para fans semakin terdengar ketika para member Boys Generation selesai menyanyikan single terbaru mereka. Bahkan ELF pun juga berteriak dengan kerasnya.

"Wow, perfom kalian sungguh hebat! Berikan tepuk tangan untuk Boys Generation!" diiringi oleh tepukan tangan, Boys Generation membungkuk berterima kasih. "Dan karena acara ini juga ada member Super Junior, kupersilahkan member SJ juga naik kepanggung!" aba-aba sang MC.

Teriakan heboh para ELF mendominasi studio ketika para member yang semuanya tampan itu naik keatas panggung.

"Annyeonghaseyo! Urineun syupeo juni-o-eo!" para member memberikan slam khas mereka kepada fans. Dan ELF pun kembali berteriak melihat wajah tersenyum Super Junior.

Di samping sana, Ryeowook mundur dan memilih berdiri dibelakang kumpulan member Boys Generation. Kepalanya pusing. Pandangannya jadi sedikit buram. Namun matanya sempat melihat orang yang menempati tempat duduk terdepan, 'Ada Seohyun?'

"akhirnya kalian kembali dalam satu panggung. Apa kalian suka?" Tanya sang MC.

"Tentu saja! Kenapa tidak? Walaupun kami hampir setiap saat bertemu di gedung SM." Canda Sungmin lucu.

"Karena kalian bertemu disini, apa kalian setuju kami pasangkan untuk permainan couple?" Tanya MC yang disambut teriakan heboh fans yang kelihatannya sangat menyukainya.

Para member saling melempar pandangan dan kemudian, "Boleh saja." Balas Yesung. *anggep official pairing oke? ._.*

KyuMin couple berdiri dipaling depan dan sebelahnya berdiri HaeHyuk couple. Begitu seterusnya sampai yang paling terakhir YeWook couple. Ryeowook memilih berdiri sedikit belakang agar tertutupi tubuh Yesung.

Ia memegang kepalanya yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti berdenyut sakit, 'Kenapa sakitnya tidak mau berhenti sih?!' sedangkan Yesung berpura-pura tidak tahu. Ia sengaja menutupi tubuh Ryeowook yang kecil itu.

"Geuraeseo, sekarang kita mulai saja permainannya. Kalian akan bernyanyi duet. Kuberi waktu satu menit untuk kalian berdiskusi." Jelas sang MC. Para member menghadap kebelakang untuk berdiskusi sesame pasangan.

Lain lagi dengan Yesung dan Ryeowook. "Wookie, kalau kau tidak kuat sebaiknya kau ke backstage untuk istirahat." Yesung memegang kening Ryeowook memastikan suhu tubuhnya. Para fans malah berteriak mengira kalau perilaku Yesung itu seperti memperilakukan Ryeowook bagai kekasihnya.

"Aniya. Pilih saja dulu lagu yang kau inginkan. Aku masih kuat kok." Balas Ryeowook lemah. "Wookie, kau jangan keras kepala dong." Kata Yesung sedikit kesal. "kau baru tahu kalau aku keras kepala eoh?" Yesung kalah telak.

"Kau mau lagu apa? Aku terserah kau saja deh." Yesung mengalah. "Kau saja yang memilihnya." Yesung menghela nafas, 'Nih anak dikasih hati minta jantung.'

"Kalau begitu pakai lagu ini saja…" Yesung membisikan sesuatu di telinga Ryeowook setelah itu Ryeowook mengangguk paham. "Kau mau bagiannya siapa?" Tanya Yesung. "Bagian kedua saja." Yesung menggangguk.

"Baiklah! Kita mulai dari yang pertama saja! Dari KyuMin couple!" ujar sang MC gembira. Sesungguhnya sang MC ini termasuk Super Generation loh~

"Kami akan menyanyikan lagu Marry U dari Super Junior." Ujar sang maknae Super Junior. "Kenapa Marry U?" Tanya sang MC kepo. "Karena ini permintaan dari saya." Jawab Sungmin cepat. Sepertinya Sungmin benci di kepo.

Lagu pun mulai melantun. Detingan-detingan piano mulai terdengar, para fans terdiam dan menggoyangkan lightstick mereka dengan pelan.

~Skip Bagian nyanyinya ._.v~

"Aigoo, Sungmin-sshi, sepertinya kau menyukai lagu ini sampai benar-benar hafal bagian rapp-nya." Puji sang MC terkagum-kagum. Sungmin hanya balas tersenyum dipuji seperti itu.

"Karena dia menyanyikan lagu ini untuk-ku loh." Canda Kyuhyun dengan mata yang berbinar. Sekali lagi, para fans berteriak gemas akan Kyuhyun. "Oke, karena KyuMin couple sudah selesai, kalian memilih couple yang mana?"

Teriakan fans menjadi satu mengucapkan nama YeWook couple. Mungkin para fans mengetahui kalau YeWook couple adalah pasangan Art of Voice dan Angel of Voice.

"YeWook couple, karena kalian menjadi couple terfavorit dibagian bernyanyi, maukah kalian mempersembahkan lagu untuk para fans tercinta kalian?" pertanyaan sang MC membuat YeWook couple tersipu malu.

"Geurae, karena kami pasangan Art and Angel of Voice kami telah memilih satu lagu dari salah satu boyband di SM Entertaiment. Bisakah kalian menebaknya, ELF?" Yesung, bertanya akan seperti itu membuat seisi studio tenang.

"Bisakah aku meminta kru untuk memutarkan lagu What is Love milik EXO-K? aku mempersembahkan lagu itu untuk seseorang." Lanjut Yesung lagi.

DEG!

Jantung namja mungil disebelahnya seperti ditusuk. Seseorang? Siapa orang itu? Apakah yeoja bernama Seohyun itu?

Instrument dari lagu What is Love mulai terdengar. Yesung akan menyanyikan bagian D.O dan Ryeowook menyanyikan bagian Baekhyun. Suara mereka menyatu dalam satu lagu.

**I lost my mind  
Noreul choeummannasseultte  
No hanappego modeun goseun Get in slow motion**

Nege marhejwo ige sarangiramyon

Meil geudewa  
Sumaneun gamjongdeureul lanwojugo bewogamyo  
Ssaugo ulgo anajugo

Nege marhejwo ige sarangiramyon

Yesung begitu mendalami setiap lirik lagu yang ia ucapkan. Benar-benar mempersembahkan untuk seseorang sedangkan Ryeowook sedikit tidak fokus akubat sakit yang melandanya

**Sesangnamjadeul modu nalburowohe  
Noreul gajin nega jiltuna jukgennabwa**

My babe, baby babe, baby baby  
Nolaraboneungol  
Ige sarangingolga

Yesung meninggikan bagian nyanyiannya pada akhir lirik

**Aichorom nol jaju utgemandeulgo  
Chingguchorom nol gajang pyonhage mandeulkkoya**

My babe, baby babe, baby baby  
Marhejwo nege What Is Love?

Ryeowook dengan segenap kekuatan yang masih ia bisa keluarkan mengatakan 'What is Love?'. Sesungguhnya ia ingin bertanya pada fans akan kalimat itu. Apa rasa cinta itu?

Tepuk tangan fans lagi-lagi terdengar. Sahutan sahutan pujian terus keluar dari mulut fans. Bahkan Seohyun ikut bertepuk tangan. 'Sudah lama aku tidak mendengarkan oppa bernyanyi seperti ini.' Batinnya

"Kalian keren! Pantas sekali kalian dipasangkan. Oh ya, Yesung-shhi. Aku ingin bertanya. Kau bilang ingin mempersembahkan lagu ini bukan? Kepada siapakah itu?" Tanya sang MC kepo lagi.

Namja berambut hitam pekat itu tampak berpikir sedangkan Ryeowook memegang dada kirinya sakit. 'Kumohon, bisakah hyung tidak mengatakan untuk yeoja itu?'

"Kupersembahkan lagu ini untuk umma-ku yang seminggu kemarin meninggal dunia. Dan juga untuk seorang yeoja yang menemani umma-ku selama ini juga menemani-ku. Seo, apa kau tidak mau naik keatas panggung?" jelas Yesung panjang lebar.

Sakit…

Hati Ryeowook sakit mendengar perkataan yang meluncur keluar dari bibir namja bermata bulan sabit itu.

Seohyun langsung naik kepanggung setelah dijemput oleh Yesung sendiri. "karena kebetulan ada fans, aku akan mengatakan yeoja ini yang sebenarnya." Yesung akan memperkenalkan diri Seohyun ke public.

"Oppa, biar aku saja yang memperkenalkan diri." Bisik Seohyun. Yesung menggeleng dan tersenyum manis kemudian merangkul Seohyun, "Biar aku saja, chagiya."

Demi bom yang meledak, hati Ryeowook sakit mendengarnya. 'Aku ingin pergi dari sini. Tapi tubuhku lemas. Eottoke?' Ryeowook kalut. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

"Dia ini Seo Joo Hyun. Seorang yeoja yang cukup berarti untukku. Ia menemani umma-ku selama lima tahun ini sampai beliau meninggalkan kehidupan ini. Ia sebenarnya…"

BRUK!

Tubuh mungil Ryeowook ambruk seketika. "Wookie! Wookie!" Sungmin langsung menghampiri Ryeowook dan menepuk pipinya. "Cepat bawa Ryeowook ke backstage!" perintah Leeteuk cepat.

Yesung dengan segera mengangkat tubuh mungil itu ke backstage diikuti dengan yang lainnya. Sang MC berusaha untuk meng-iklan-kan acara itu.

Yesung membaringkan Ryeowook disofa dan memegang keningnya, "Demamnya semakin tinggi!" panik Yesung. "aku akan membawanya kerumah sakit." Sahut Kyuhyun.

"Aniya! Aku yang membawanya saja!" tungkas Yesung. "Wae?" Tanya mereka bersama. Yesung memikirkan jawaban yang bagus untuk menjawabnya, tak mungkin ia akan menjawab kalau ia cemburu kepada Kyuhyun karena awal tadi.

"Aku dan Ryeowook satu pasangan. Jika aku yang pergi, acara ini tidak akan terlalu kacau. Arraseo?" jelas Yesung yang penuh akal-akalan. "Sudahlah aku pergi membawanya dulu!"

.

.

.

"Yesung-sshi, saya sudah menyuntikannya obat. Mungkin dia masih tertidur sekarang karena terlalu lelah. Kim Ryeowook menderita tipes beberapa hari ini. Kenapa tidak langsung dibawa kerumah sakit?" jelas Kwon uisa dalam ruangannya kepada Yesung.

Yesung hanya diam seribu bahasa. 'Ini semua pasti salahku.' Batinnya kesal. "Saran saya, biarkan ia istirahat beberapa hari. Jangan biarkan ia beraktivitas yang terlalu berat."

"Arraseo, uisanim. Gamsahamida atas sarannya." Yesung membungkuk hormat pada uisanim.

"chamkamman, Yesung-sshi!" sang dokter mencegahnya keluar dari ruangan. "Ne, uisa? Ada apalagi?"

"Bisakah saya meminta tanda tangan anda?" Yesung bagaikan jatuh dari langit ketujuh. 'Dikira ada apaan. Ternyata minta tanda tangan doang.'

Setelah memberi tanda tangan kepada dokter yang ternyata juga seorang Clouds, Yesung menjenguk Ryeowook. istilahnya sih menjenguk, padahal Yesung-nya pengen sesuatu loh.

Perlahan, Yesung duduk di sebelah ranjang Ryeowook. tidak ingin bermaksud untuk membangunkan sang jerapah pendek dalam tidurnya yang nyenyak. Sang Art of Voice memegang salah satu tangan Ryeowook.

Matanya menatap sendu wajah pucat Ryeowook, ditaruhnya tangan lentik namja yang mampu memikat hatinya beberapa hati ini di pipi chubby-nya. "Dasar keras kepala! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau sakit?"

"Hyung tidak pernah memaksa-mu untuk bekerja. Hyung minta maaf masalah waktu itu. Hyung tidak bermaksud, Wookie. Hiks.." Perasaan bersalah meliputi hati Yesung. Ia benar-benar tak ingin Ryeowook sakit.

Baginya Ryeowook itu seperti jantungnya. Ryeowook sakit, tentu hatinya ikut sakit. Dia tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada Ryeowook.

"Hyung, uljimara." Tangan Ryeowook menghapus butiran bening yan jatuh dari pelupuk Yesung. "Wookie?" Ryeowook membuka kelopak matanya. Sesekali mengedipkan matanya untuk mengatur kontras cahaya lampu yang masuk kedalam matanya.

Kemudian Ryeowook berusaha duduk dibantu oleh Yesung. "Hyung kenapa? Kok nangis?" Ryeowook menangkup wajah Yesung dengan tangannya. Menghapus jejak aliran sungai yang berada di pipi Yesung.

Yesung menunduk-kan wajahnya, "Mianhae, Wookie. Hyung tidak bermaksud membuatmu sakit seperti ini." Ryeowook tersenyum, jarang-jarang Yesung kekanakan seperti ini.

"Hyung tidak salah kok. Wookie yang salah. Oh ya, hyung kehilangan kalung salib-kan?" Ryeowook merogoh saku bajunya ketika Yesung menatapnya bingung. "Ini Wookie kembaliin. Kemarin Wookie nemuin kalung ini di koridor dorm."

Yesung menutup tangan Ryeowook saat memberikan kalung itu, "Wookie simpen saja. Hyung kasih buat Wookie."

"Wae? Bukankah ini kalung berharga untuk hyung? Kenapa tidak memberikannya kepada Seohyun? Seohyun kan pacarnya hyung." Ryeowook harus menahan rasa sakit saat mengatakan klaimat terakhir.

"Karena berharga makanya hyung berikan. Seohyun? Siapa bilang Seohyun itu pacar hyung?"

"Kan hyung memanggilnya 'Chagi'"

"Itu karena ia adik angkat hyung. Umma hyung memanggilnya dengan sebutan chagi makanya hyung ikutan manggil dia chagi." Jelas Yesung

Seketika rasa sesak di hati Ryeowook terbebaskan. Jadi hanya adik angkat?

"Sini hyung ambil kalungnya." Yesung mengambil kalung tersebut dan memasangkan ke leher Ryeowook. kemudian Yesung mengecup kening Ryeowook.

"Dengarkan kata hyung. Jaga kalung ini oke?" senyum mengembang pada bibir Yesung. Ryeowook hanya balas tersenyum.

To Be Contineu

Or

The END (and)

Chapter ini gaje sumpah -_- berasa pengen ending secepatnya. Oh ya, saya lupa bilang saat chappie kemarin ada beberapa bagian yang saya terinpirasi dari FF oh! My Teracher sama Queen is King's ._. saya kemarin terlalu terburu-buru sampe lupa bilang -_- saya nggak sempet balas review masa. Tapi saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada:

Raerimchoi, Devy902, izetye, Yewook unieq, cloud prince, Guest, kiki craft, Guest, yeye, LQ , Ryeota, AmuHinaChan, chikakyumin, yoon HyunWoon, diya1013, , aidagracilla29, Kira Hanazawa , Yefah KyuminShippClouds, ichigo song, R'Rin4869 , Yewook Turtle , krywk , KimJinMinGummo, SimbaRella ^^


	6. Chapter 5

"**Karena berharga makanya hyung berikan. Seohyun? Siapa bilang Seohyun itu pacar hyung?"**

"**Kan hyung memanggilnya 'Chagi'"**

"**Itu karena ia adik angkat hyung. Umma hyung memanggilnya dengan sebutan chagi makanya hyung ikutan manggil dia chagi." Jelas Yesung**

**Seketika rasa sesak di hati Ryeowook terbebaskan. Jadi hanya adik angkat?**

"**Sini hyung ambil kalungnya." Yesung mengambil kalung tersebut dan memasangkan ke leher Ryeowook. kemudian Yesung mengecup kening Ryeowook.**

"**Dengarkan kata hyung. Jaga kalung ini oke?" senyum mengembang pada bibir Yesung. Ryeowook hanya balas tersenyum.**

I Got A Boy

**Author**: Park Hyesung

**Pairing**: YeWook

**Genre**: Romance, sedikit crime

**Rate**: T

**Summary**: Episode 6? Syuting scene ini di rumah sakit dengan boneka seperti itu?! Aku tidak mau! Hyung kau jahat!

**Warning**: YAOI, Typo(s), EYD tidak terlalu sesuai

**Disclaimer**: Author hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kepentingan cerita. Tak suka dengan pairing ini? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini kok ^^

"Ryeowook-sshi, setidaknya anda makan beberapa suap. Kalau anda tidak mau, nanti anda bisa tambah drop lagi." Seorang suster tinggi bernama Im Yoona mencoba memberikan bubur kepada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook terus menggeleng dalam duduknya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan boneka kura-kura pemberian Seohyun sebelum ia pulang kembali ke Amerika. "Aniya! Aku tidak lapar!"

"Tapi tuan, nanti kalau anda sakit lagi bagaimana?" Yoona memberikan sesuap bubur namun yang dibalaskan hanyalah gelengan kepala Ryeowook.

"Kalau begitu tinggal minum obat." Jawab Ryeowook polos. "Apa anda tidak bosan minum obat terus setiap hari? Apa anda tidak bosan berada dirumah sakit terus?" Tanya Yoona beruntun.

Ryeowook berpikir, 'Memang iya sih. Tapi kalau aku sakit kan jadi bolos kerja.' Batin Ryeowook licik.

Sret!

"Suster, berikan mangkuknya padaku." Seorang namja bersuara baritone masuk dengan masker lengkap dengan kacamata dan topi. "Andwae!" seru Ryeowook.

"Baguslah Yesung-sshi datang. Sejak tadi Ryeowook-sshi tidak mau makan." Yoona memberikan mangkuk berisi nasi berair itu kepada Yesung. Namja bermata sipit itu terkekeh sambil melepaskan alat penyamarannya.

Ia mengambil mangkuk itu dan berterima kasih kepada sang suster. Setelah suster itu keluar dari kamar serba putih tersebut, Yesung duduk dikursi yang tadinya di pakai oleh Yoona untuk menyuapi Ryeowook.

"Buka mulut-mu, Wookie." Yesung kembali menyuapi Ryeowook yang tentunya dibalas gelengan kepala. "Shireo, hyung! Wookie tidak lapar!" balasnya manja.

Sejak kejadian tiga hari yang lalu saat acara itu, Ryeowook dan Yesung semakin dekat. Apalagi setiap harinya Yesung rutin menjenguk Ryeowook. Dan saat-saat inilah kepribadian ganda mereka keluar.

Manjanya Ryeowook kepada Yesung. Sesungguhnya mereka ini bodoh atau tidak peka? Mereka mengira satu sama lain bahwa mereka hanyalah musuh merangkap teman padahal mereka bersikap dibelakang layaknya musuh tapi mesra.

Tapi jika ada member lain yang menjenguk Ryeowook, jangan harap mereka akan akur seperti ini. Benar-benar couple yang pantas untuk mendapat julukan troublemaker sepertinya.

"Ayolah, kalau Wookie sakit, hyung yang susah." Rajuk Yesung. "Siapa juga yang minta hyung mengurusi Wookie? Wookie nggak pernah minta kok!" balas Ryeowook.

"Aish, cepat makan atau hyung yang 'makan' Wookie!" kesabaran Yesung mulai habis. "'Makan' Wookie coba kalau bisa! Ucapan hyung tuh cuman omong kosong!" Ryeowook mencibir senang.

Yesung berdecak, "Sepertinya anak ini benar-benar minta di'makan'" Yesung meletakan mangkuk tersebut di meja nakas disebelah tempat tidur dan berdiri.

Memajukan tubuhnya kearah Ryeowook yang sedang duduk gugup memeluk boneka binatang kura-kura itu. Mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Ryeowook dan memasang smirk, "Apa kau benar-benar ingin ku'terkam' hah?''

Deru nafas Ryeowook bersatu dengan Yesung. Detak jantung keduanya berdetak keras memenuhi ruangan yang hening itu. "Hyung akan menghitung dari satu sampai tiga. Jika tidak ada jawaban, hati-hati saja untukmu, Kim Ryeowook." namja mungil itu tak menjawab

"Hana…" Yesung memajukan wajahnya dan kepala Ryeowook memundur.

"Dul…" tangan nakal Yesung merambat kebelakang tengkuk milik Ryeowook. Getaran halus membuat bulu kuduk Ryeowook berdiri.

"Set!" Yesung memajukan wajahnya dengan cepat.

"Arrata! Arrata!" Ryeowook memalingkan wajahnya kearah kirinya, menghadap kearah pintu. "Arrata hyung! Wookie makan sekarang. Jadi menjauhlah ahjussi mesum!"

Apakah Ryeowook tak sadar bahwa itu membuat namja didepannya marah? "Ya, siapa yang kau panggil ahjussi mesum eoh?" Yesung membisikkan kalimat penuh kekesalan tepat di telinga Ryeowook.

Gluk!

Ryeowook menelan salivanya takut. Yesung memajukan wajahnya ke leher jenjang Ryeowook. Mengulurkan lidahnya keluar, menjilat manisnya leher namja tersebut.

Darah Ryeowook mengalir dengan cepat merasakan sensasi yang pernah ia dapatkan dari Yesung dulu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha untuk tidak mendesah.

"Apa aku sedang berbicara dengan patung?" Yesung meletakan kedua belah bibirnya di leher Ryeowook dan menghisap kulit putih itu. Ryeowook menutup matanya erat, "Ahh… sshhh.." desahan lolos keluar dari bibir mungil tersebut.

"Ckckck, jangan berbuat mesum di rumah sakit, Kim Yesung, Kim Ryeowook."

Ryeowook membuka matanya dan mendorong dada Yesung hingga Yesung terjungkal kebelakang. "Aish, sakit! Siapa yang mengganggu sih?" Yesung mengusap bokongnya.

"Aigoo, SooMan-sshi." Ryeowook bahkan tak bisa berkata-kata dengan wajah yang memerah itu. Ryeowook menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Oh, annyeonghaseyo, SooMan-sshi." Yesung berdiri dan membungkuk hormat berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Atasan sekaligus pemilik SM entertainment itu hanya menggeleng kepala di depan pintu kamar, "Ckckck, harusnya fans tahu perbuatan mesum-mu ini." Kemudian Sooman masuk kedalam.

Yesung memberikan kursi yang ia pakai kepada SooMan namun Sooman hanya menggeleng, "aku kesini hanya memberikan naskah syutingnya. Karena Ryeowook sakit, tidak mungkin aku akan membiarkannya lepas dari pekerjaan."

Ryeowook mendesah kecewa, 'Padahalkan kalau dirumah sakit bisa istirahat yang lama.'

Yesung mengambil naskah yang diberikan Sooman dan memberikannya kepada Ryeowook untuk sisanya. "Karena drama ini sudah memuncak di posisi pertama, aku harap kalian bisa bekerja dengan keras. Saya permisi dulu, besok kalian sudah bisa syuting lagi."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang demikian panjangnya, Sooman pergi tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi. "Dasar orang tua, nggak mikir apa kalau comeback BG itu banyak banget." Umpat Ryeowook dan membuka lembaran demi lembaran naskah tersebut.

Yesung juga mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Ryeowook, setidaknya diwaktu yang senggang ini ia bisa menghapali beberapa dialog.

Beberapa saat setelah Yesung duduk, "Yesung! Apa maksudnya ini?!" Ryeowook memukul kepala Yesung dengan naskah itu. "Wae?!" bentak Yesung.

Ryeowook mendecak dan memukul kepala Yesung berulang-ulang, "Ya! Neo pabboya?! Sudah kubilang kalau mau balas dendam soal panggilan ayah-mu itu jangan pakai ini! Dasar sialan!"

"Apa maksudmu hah?! Seenaknya saja memukul dan bilang akan balas dendam!" Yesung berusaha menghindar. "Buka coba yang halaman dua puluh satu! Kenapa boneka chucky itu bisa masuk kesana hah?"

Yesung segera membuka lembaran yang dimaksud, 'Boneka chucky? Sepertinya waktu itu aku sudah bilang tidak jadi untuk memasukan boneka itu ke cerita ini sama penulisnya.' Batin Yesung was-was.

"Omo!" benar kata Ryeowook, boneka chucky yang sangat dibenci namja mungil itu bermain peran disini. Kejadiannya tidak jauh berbeda saat semasa mereka training dulu.

"Ini siapa sih yang buat?! Seperti sasaeng fans saja sampai-sampai tahu aku benci boneka macam itu! Dan kau, Yesung! Kau kan yang bilang sama penulis untuk memasukan boneka chucky ini?!" bentak Ryeowook kesal.

"Aish, siapa juga yang mau masukin boneka itu! Dulunya sih iya pengen suruh masukin tapi nggak jadi kok!" bela Yesung.

"Ya! Dasar kepala besar, jangan bohong! Yang tahu aku benci boneka chucky kan hanya kau!"

"Enak saja! Kepala ku tidak besar tahu, anak kecil! Dan aku tidak berbohong! Buat apa berbohong untuk menakut-naukutimu? Kurang kerjaan amat!"

Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya dan memegang erat ujung selimutnya. "Kau jahat… sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan boneka chucky itu. Hiks…" Ryeowook menangis kesal.

"ya, jangan nangis dong." Yesung bingung mau merajuknya bagaimana. 'aish, siapa sih yang nyuruh masukin boneka chucky itu ke drama ini?' Yesung menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

'Padahal tadinya sudah moment mesra eh, malah diganggu hanya masalah naskah.' Batinnya lagi. Yesung memeluk Ryeowook, "Duh, adik manis jangan nangis dong." Yesung mengelus punggung Ryeowook.

.

.

.

.

Dimalam yang sunyi dalam sebuah kamar rumah sakit, seorang namja mungil membuka matanya karena sebuah suara ketukan pintu yang memasuki telinganya. "Aish, siapa sih yang berani membangunkanku?"

Namja mungil tersebut degan langkah pelan berjalan kearah pintu dan menggeser benda bidang itu. "Loh? Kenapa tidak ada siapa-siapa?" namja itu celingak-celinguk dan menatap kebawah, "Surat?"

Dengan gerakan sedikit dipercepat, namja mungil berusia sebelas tahun tersebut membuka surat dan membacanya. "Datanglah ke kamar yang telah kuberikan sebuah gambar kura-kura."

Namja mungil bernama lengkap Kim Ryeowook itu mulai berjalan sambil memegangi tiang yang di ikat infus seraya mencari kamar yang dimaksud.

Dalam gelapnya malam yang hanya ditemani oleh bunyi gesekan kaki jangkrik, Ryeowook berjalan hampir sepuluh menit hanya untuk mencari kamar itu.

Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, kenapa dia ingin mencari kamar itu?

"Ah! Ini dia kamarnya!" tepat pada menit ke lima belas sejak ia berjalan dari kamarnya, ia akhirnya menemukan kamar yang pintunya bergambar kura-kura. Dengan tangan yang sedikit pucat itu, ia menggeser pintu perlahan,

Hawa dingin merasuki kulit Ryeowook hingga ketulang-tulangnya. Ada beberapa tempat tidur berjalan (yang biasanya digunakan para dokter dan suster untuk mengantarkan pasien) yang berjejer lurus.

Ryeowook dengan langkah takut memasuki kamar itu. Menatap bingung juga dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "Ja-jangan – jangan ini ruang mayat…" Bulu kuduk Ryeowook berdiri ketika mengetahui bahwa diatas tempat tidur itu terdapat kain membungkusi mayat-mayat manusia.

Sret!

Kepala Ryeowook otomatis langsung menghadap ke asal suara. Ada sebuah boneka chucky naik ke atas tempat tidur dan membuka helain kain yang menutupi wajah para mayat.

Dengan pisau yang dibawanya juga wajah yang penuh darah kental bercecer, boneka itu tanpa perasaan menusuk mata mayat tersebut. Menusuk-nusuk layaknya memainkan sebuah permain pemukul.

Darah dari kedua mayat itu keluar muncrat kemana-mana hingga mengotori tangan boneka chucky itu. Sementara Ryeowook terjatuh lemas menatap aksi sang boneka.

Boneka itu kemudian turun ke bagian dada sang mayat laki-laki dan membelah dadanya. "Kyaaa!" Ryeowook berteriak ngeri saat jantungnya ditarik keluar oleh boneka chucky yang lainnya. Sekarang boneka itu ada dua.

Boneka chucky yang baru datang tersebut menusuk jantung itu tanpa ampun sedangkan boneka satu lagi tertawa senang dengan suara pekikan menyayat telinga.

Ryeowook menutup kedua telinganya, "Hentikan! Hentikan!" Ryeowook menutup matanya.

Beberapa saat hening setelah Ryeowook mengucapkan hal itu. Perlahan, Ryeowook membuka matanya. "Hallo, Kim Ryeowook."

Deg!

Kedua boneka itu berada dihadapan Ryeowook sekarang. Dengan wajah yang retak dan darah yang mengalir dibagian tangan dan wajah mampu membuat Ryeowook tak bisa bergerak.

"Andwae… Andwae… Andwae!"

.

.

.

"Ya! Wookie-ya! Gwaenchanayo? Gwaenchana?" Yesung memukul kecil pipi Ryeowook ketika namja mungil itu berteriak keras dalam mimpinya.

"Kyaaa!" Ryeowook langsung bangun dan terduduk ditengah malam itu. Nafasnya terputus-putus seperti orang yang habis lari jauh. "Wookie-ah, gwaenchanayo?" Yesung memeluk Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tampak shock, "Jadi tadi mimpi enam tahun yang lalu?" Ryeowook berbicara tanpa ekspresi. "Apa maksudmu?" Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Ryeowook lekat.

Entah kenapa Ryeowook ingin menangis mengingat mimpi tadi. Mimpi yang tidak ingin ia dapatkan.

"Hyung jahat! Gara-gara dulu hyung pernah balas dendam dengan boneka laknat itu, Wookie sampai sekarang jadi takut! Hyung jahat!" Tanpa bisa ditahan, airmata Ryeowook keluar mengalir pada pipi tirus tersebut.

Yesung menggaruk kepalanya tidak gatal. Oke itu memang salahnya. Tapi dia tidak mengira sampai bikin trauma berkepanjangan seperti ini.

Yesung memeluknya lagi, "Tenanglah. Kita hanya perlu melakukan kejadian itu dengan satu take gambar. Kalau sudah begitu, kau tidak akan mengulang lagi dan menatap boneka itu terlalu lama bukan?" bisik Yesung lembut.

Ryeowook balas memeluk dengan sesegukkan, "Ta-tapi kan.. hiks…"

"Kalau Wookie besok bisa melakukan syuting adegan ini dengan baik, hyung akan membelikan sesuatu untuk Wookie. Oke?" hibur Yesung. Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya dan memindahkan kepalanya di dada bisang Yesung.

"Beliin apa?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Yesung dan memeluknya erat. "Wookie maunya apa?" Yesung mendekap tubuh mungil itu. "Banyak! Wookie mau Ice Cream sama boneka jerapah. Eotthe?"

"Ice cream? Sudah mau sembuh seperti ini malah makan ice cream. Ntar malah nggak sembuh-sembuh tahu~" Yesung menyentil hidung Ryeowook, namja manis itu mem-pout bibirnya.

"Oke, oke. Wookie nggak minta beli ice cream, tapi kalau boneka jerapahnya? Beliin yah?" Ryeowook mengatupkan kedua tangannya memohon dengan mata yang memelas. Yesung menggangguk setuju.

"Yeay! Gomawo hyung!" Ryeowook mencium pipinya sekilas membuat sang Art of Voice tersenyum manis. "Cha! Kalau begitu cepatlah tidur dan hadapi hari besok." Yesung turun dari ranjang dan menyelimuti tubuh Ryeowook.

"By the way, hyung kok bisa nginap disini? Kan tadi sore sudah pulang." Tanya Ryeowook penasaran. "Ehm.. itu…" Yesung menggaruk kepalanya tidak gatal. "Tadi ponsel hyung ketinggalan. Jadinya balik kesini. Pas mau pulang malah sudah hampir tengah malam." Jelas Yesung.

"Idih, Yesung hyung ceroboh! Makanya kepala jangan dibesarin dong!" Ryeowook tertawa sedangkan Yesung menunjukkan wajah betenya. "Sudah ah! Cepat tidur! Besok bangun kesiangan baru tahu rasa."

"Harusnya kan Wookie yang bilang gitu soalnyakan hyung besok sekolah." Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya sok polos. Yesung memutar matanya bosan.

"Adik manisku yang tercinta, nggak usah ngeyel. Cepet tidur atau hyung sama sekali tidak akan tidur juga." Balas Yesung. Ryeowook menggeser tempat tidurnya, "hyung tidur disebelah Wookie saja."

"Ani. Hyung tidur di sofa saja."

"Jangan ngeyel, cepet tidur." Yesung seperti tertohok, Ryeowook malah membalikkan kata-kata yang diucapkannya. "Huft, dasar anak kecil."

"Kya! Tapi aku tidak menyuruh hyung untuk memelukku!" Ryeowook memukul kecil dada Yesung ketika Yesung memeluk Ryeowook saat baru saja berbaring diatas ranjang. "Masa bodoh! Pokoknya Wookie harus jadi guling hyung~"

"Wookie ini kurus! Mana enak buat jadi guling! Lagian hyung, ini begitu sesak!" Ryeowook berbohong, padahal ia tidak mau Yesung dapat mendengar detakan jantungnya.

"Alasan saja. Sudah cepat tidur. Mau aku cipok hah?" Yesung menatapnya seram dengan mata hitam mutiara itu.

Chu~

"Tidak usah dicipok, Wookie saja yang cipok. Hehehe.. jaljayo hyung~" setelah Ryeowook mengecup sekilas bibir plum Yesung, ia menidurkan kepalanya di dada Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum dan mengelus rambut cokelat muda milik namja mungil yang disayanginya itu. "Dasar anak kecil…" Yesung mengecup kening Ryeowook, "Jaljayo Wookie. Have a nice dream."

.

.

.

"Kya! Berhenti! Kumohon berhenti!" Ryeowook menutup matanya erat, merasakan tangannya akan ditusuk sebuah pisau dari boneka chucky tersebut.

"Apa ini sakit, Kim Ryeowook pabbo?" namja mungil tersebut membuka matanya kilat, "Yesung?"

Namja bernama asli Kim Jongwoon itu tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil mencari tombol lampu. "Hahaha, wajah pabbomu itu terlalu lucu! Tidak pantas untuk ku tertawakan tapi pantas untukku foto dan kusebarkan lewat internet!" Yesung memeluk perutnya sakit akibat tertawa.

"Mwo?!" Ryeowook berdiri dan menyiapkan tangannya. Dengan sekali kibasan tangan, wajah Yesung tercetak manis cetakan tangan Ryeowook.

"Heh, Yesung kepala besar! Ingat saja perkataanku! Aku akan membalas dendam! Aku akan membuatmu kalah akan popularitas-ku nanti!" marah Ryeowook telak.

Yesung hanya membalasnya smirk, "Silahkan saja, Kim Ryeowook!"

"And Cut! Kalian lagi-lagi keluar dari naskah! Tapi saya lumayan menyukai ekspresi kalian! Apa kalian pernah latihan sebelumnya?" ujar sang Sutradara. Ryeowook dan Yesung hanya kembali ke tempat peristirahatan mereka.

"Sepertinya tidak. Bukan begitu, Yesung-sshi?" Tanya Ryeowook formal. Karena ini adalah tempat bekerja, setidaknya ia harus memanggil Yesung dengan sopan.

Yesung meminum air mineral dari botol, "Tidak kok. Hanya saja…"

"Heh, besok aku minta janji ya?" potong Ryeowook. jangan sampai Yesung dengan seenak dewek memberitahukan kelemahannya. "Ini sudah malam jadi aku minta janjinya besok, arra?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Mau nggak ya?~" Yesung memasang pose sok berpikir. "Kagak mau, ntar aku kasih tahu soal nama panggilan itu ke publik."

"Ya! Arra, arra! Besok malam jam tujuh. Sekalian aku antar pulang kau dari ruamh sakit." Para kru dan sutradara menatap heran. Kok mereka akrab? Janji apa? Emang mereka beneran pacaran? Seperti itulah kira-kira yang ada dipikiran mereka.

"Kalau begitu aku balik ya ke kamar? Pai pai~" Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya asal dan kembali ke kamarnya. "Lha? Aku nggak dapat kisseu?"

"Dapet. Kisseu dari kura-kuramu sana!" balas Ryeowook dari kejauhan. Yesung tertohok, "Idih, jahat amat sih." Sesal Yesung.

.

.

.

"Wookie, lama amat deh. Tinggal bawa koper doang kok susah." Eluh Yesung melirik Ryeowook yang sejak tadi dikamar entah sedang apa. "Berisik! Wookie juga keluar kok sekarang!" tiba-tiba Ryeowook keluar dari kamar.

"Galak amat jadi uke." Gumam Yesung iseng. "Siapa yang jadi uke?" Tanya Ryeowook ketus. "Lupakan." Yesung menarik koper namja manis itu menuju parkiran.

"Kita mau kemana dulu hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil memasangkan sabuk pengaman. Yesung yang baru saja duduk menghela nafas sambil berpikir.

"Kita makan malam dulu saja. Ini jam makam malam kan?" Yesung memasang sabuk pengamannya dan mulai men-starter mobil. "Ke Babstol saja tapi ya?" lanjutnya sambil menjalankan mobil.

"Ke restoran punya hyung? Pelit amat, bilang saja nggak mau keluar duit."

"Enak saja. Kalau nggak mau keluar duit, ngapain hyung ajak Wookie beli boneka jerapah? Justru Babstol itu dekat dengan toko boneka tahu."

"Iya masa?"

"Ini ciyus loh~"

"Miapa?"

"Miyabi."

"Miyabi? Pornstar Jepangkan? Hyung mikirnya aneh-aneh!"

"Tapi maksud hyung kan MI aYAm baBi. Wookie aja yang pikirannya jorok." Yesung menoel-noel dagu ryeowoook bermaksud untuk menggoda.

"Trus Wookie harus bilang wow gitu?" balas Ryeowook sinis.

"Mending bilang lapar aja. Sudah sampai nih!" Yesung memakirkan mobilnya antara konsen dan konsen gara-gara candaan tidak jelas tadi.

Setelah masuk kedalam restoran, Yesung bertemu dengan appa-nya dan Ryeowook dengan sopannya menyapa sang calon appa (?). "Kalian mau pesan apa?" Tanya sang appa.

"Makan asam bulgogi sama bimbipap saja, appa." Yesung tersenyum manis kepada sang appa. Dan para fans yang kebetulan makan disana jadi dapat tontonan gratis.

"Eh, Ryeowook hyung datang ke restoran sama Yesung hyung gara-gara mau dikenalin sama appa-nya kali ya?" gosip namja ELF. "Mungkin juga tuh!" sahut yeoja lainnya. "Siapa tahu mereka hanya makan malam bersama. Kan mereka pacaran." Balas teman namja ELF itu.

Kedatangan kedua insan itu membuat heboh para fans diseluruh dunia. Tapi setidaknya mereka malah terlihat santai-santai saja.

"Makan yang bener Wookie, jangan terburu-buru seperti itu." Nasihat Yesung ketika melihat cara makan Ryeowook yang terkesan buru-buru. "Hyung sendiri? Kenapa tidak makan?" Ryeowook berbicara dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan.

Yesung mengelap bibir Ryeowook yang belopotan dengan jarinya, "Hyung nunggu Wookie makan saja. Dan lagipula sebaiknya hyung suapin Wookie aja deh biar nggak belopatan kayak anak kecil seperti ini."

"Jangan! Nanti malah waktunya keburu habis buat beli boneka~" Ryeowook mempout bibirnya imut. Fans malah makin gemas buat mengambil gambar moment romantis mereka ini.

"Arraseo, yang penting Wookie makan yang bener dulu." Yesung akhirnya ikut makan.

.

.

.

"Waaa~ bonekanya imut-imut!" mata caramel itu berbinar melihat isi toko yang dipenuhi berbagai macam boneka. "Iya, imutnya seperti Wookie." Gombal Yesung. Wajah Ryeowook sontak memerah, "Hyung gombal!"

"Gombal nggak gombal tetep saja suka kan?" goda Yesung menoel-noel dagu Ryeowook lagi. "Tahu ah! Hyung bikin greget! Wookie mau pilih bonekanya dulu." Dengan kepolosan seperti anak umur tiga tahun Ryeowook mencari boneka jerapah yang ia suka.

Kim Ryeowook, seorang namja berumur tujuh belas tahun menyukai boneka jerapah. Aneh? Lebih aneh Sungmin yang menyukai warna pink tapi walaupun Ryeowook aneh, Yesung tetap menyukai namja mungil itu.

"Hyung, bagaimana deng- hah? Yesung hyung kemana?" baru saja Ryeowook mau menunjukkan boneka jerapah yang menurutnya lucu, Yesung malah pergi entah kemana. "Dasar aneh. Sudahlah, aku pilih saja dulu. Nanti orang aneh itu juga balik lagi." Gumam Ryeowook.

Sementara itu, "Ahjussi, Anjing jenis ini berapa?" namja berumur tujuh belas tahun itu menanyakan harga anjing berbulu putih bersih. "Harganya tiga ratus ribu won. Apa anda mau beli?"

"Tentu saja! Tolong diberi kalung anjing juga ne?"

"Baiklah, tapi namjanya siapa? Biar ahjusshi sekalian memberikan nama di kalungnya." Ahjussi itu mengangkat anjing yang digendong Yesung ke kasir. "Tulis saja Melo."

Ahjussi mengangkat alisnya dan menatap heran, "Melo? Bukankah nama ini…"

Yesung menjentikan jarinya, "Yup! Melo adalah keistimewaan dan kebahagiaan." Yesung menunjukkan eyes smile yang mampu membuat para yeoja teriak senang.

Sang ahjussi dengan cepat dan lihai memberikan kalung itu kepada anjing bernama Melo itu. "Sudah selesai." Yesung memberikan uang bayaran kepada sang pemilik toko hewan itu dan keluar toko setelah berterima kasih.

Yesung kemudian menaruh Melo di mobil. "Sepertinya aku tak akan menyesal membeli anjing yang nurut sepertimu, Melo~" Yesung mencium mulut Melo gemas. "Aku yakin Ryeowook pasti menyukainya."

"Wookie, sudah kau pilih bonekanya?" Yesung datang langsung menghampiri Ryeowook. "Ish, hyung kemana saja sih? Daritadi Wookie cariin tahu nggak?" marah Ryeowook lucu.

Yesung mencubit pipi Ryeowook gemas, "Mian, tadi hyung pergi membeli sesuatu. Kalau Wookie sudah selesai, langsung bayar dan pulang oke? Ini sudah malam." Ujar Yesung mengacak rambut Ryeowook.

Setelah membayar boneka tersebut, mereka masuk kedalam mobil dan pulang kedorm. Didalam mobil hening sekali. Mungkin hanya ada suara mesin mobil dipendengaran mereka. Bahkan Melo saja tidak menggong-gong sama sekali.

'Kenapa tidak ada pembicaraan sama sekali? Aku bosan~' batin Ryeowook sambil memainkan boneka jerapahnya sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa Yesung malah senyum-senyum tidak waras menatap spion mobil, melihat anjing yang akan dijadikannya hadiah untuk Ryeowook.

"Cha! Sudah sampai!" Yesung memarkirkan mobil dengan hati-hati tapi Ryeowook malah langsung membuka pintu. "Eits! Mau kemana?" Yesung menarik Ryeowook hingga jatuh terduduk lagi di jok mobil.

"Mau masuk kedalam dorm. Wookie ngantuk~" Gara-gara kesunyian dimobil tadi, Ryeowook malah jadi ngantuk seperti itu. "Ehm? Kalau begitu hyung kasih sekarang saja deh."

Yesung menghadap kebelakang dan mengambil Melo yang duduk di bangku jok belakang, "Bagaimana menurut Wookie? Boneka ini hyung beliin buat Wookie."

"Guk! Guk!" Melo menjulurkan lidahnya melihat wajah namja mungil itu. "Bisa kau lihat kalau Melo bahkan menyukaimu bukan?" Yesung kembali menunjukan eyes smile-nya.

"Aigoo~ Neomu joahae! Neomu kyeopta~" Ryeowook menggendong Melo dan memeluknya. "Hyung kok nggak dipeluk seperti Melo?" Yesung mempout bibirnya. Ryeowook terkekeh kecil.

Chu~

"Eotthe?" Tanya Ryeowook polos setelah mencium bibir Yesung sekilas. Yesung mengambil paksa Melo. "Cuman sekilas? Wookie jahat... Hyung sita dulu deh si Melo." Yesung memeluk Melo erat.

Ryeowook menyilangkan tangan di dada, "Trus maunya gimana?"

"Hyung minta imbalan dong~" Balas Yesung mempout bibirnya lagi. "Dasar ahjussi mesum." Ryeowook bangun dan pindah ke jok belakang tanpa keluar dari pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Kok kebelakang, adik manis?" Tanya Yesung heran. "Katanya mau kasih imbalan. Hyung kebelakang sini.. Wookie mau kasih sesuatu." Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya. Dengan pikiran yang aneh-aneh, Yesung pun iikut ke jok belakang tanpa keluar dari pintu.

Posisi Ryeowook ada di samping kiri dengan duduk bersila menghadap ke arah Yesung yang duduk diujung kanan sisi mobil. "Mau kasih apaan?" Yesung menaruh Melo dijok depan, tempat menyetirnya tadi.

Ryeowook merogoh sakunya, "Nih, Wookie kasih uang saja deh." Yesung menepuk keningnya. 'Wookie polos atau sok polos sih?' Batinnya. "Simpan saja deh. Hyung nggak mau imbalan kayak gitu." Ujar Yesung.

"Trus maunya apa?" Tanya Ryeowook benar-benar polos. Yesung mengeluarkan smirk dan merangkak mendekati Ryeowook. Tubuh mungil yang takut itu akhirnya mundur hingga tubuh atasnya terpentuk mobil.

"Ma-mau apa?" Mata caramel itu dikunci begitu rapat oleh mata hitam mutiara tersebut. Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya semakin dekat dan dekat. "Aku ingin ini~"

Yesung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir yang sejak tadi menggodanya untuk dicicipi. Melumat bibir mungil itu dengan lembut.

Ryeowook yang awalnya terkejut dan meronta pada akhirnya hanya dapat pasrah mendapat perlakuan memabukkan dari Yesung. Tangan lentik Ryeowook mengalung pada leher jenjang milik Yesung.

Tangan Ryeowook menekan tengkuk kepala Yesung, mulutnya balik melumat bibir milik Yesung. Selama sepuluh menit, suara di dalam mobil hanya terdengar kecipak-kecipuk suara bibir beradu itu.

Jari-jari mungil namja bersuara baritone itu masuk kedalam kaos bergambar bunga matahari milik Ryeowook. Mengelus-elus perut rata tersebut membuat sang empunya mendesah tertahan.

"Hei, Aku taruhan kalau mereka sampai tiga ronde dengan sepuluh ribu won. Kau berapa?"

" Aku taruhan kalau mereka sampai lima ronde saja deh."

"Kalian ini mengada-ngada! Yesung bisa sampai sepuluh ronde kalau mau!"

Brak!

Ryeowook mendorong Yesung hingga terjungkal kebelakang. Yesung meringis kesakitan sementara Ryeowook melirik ke jok depan.

"Hae hyung? Kangin hyung? Kyu?" Wajah Ryeowook memerah mengetahui sang evil dan sang racoon duduk di jok depan sementara Donghae diluar mobil. "Kyaaaa! Aku malu!" Ryeowook menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan yang dimilikinya.

"Aish, Kalian menganggu saja!" Yesung memukul kepala Kangin dan Kyuhyun. "Siapa yang menganggu, Yesung pabbo?! Untung saja kami datang atau tidak kau sudah memperkosa namja mungil itu!" Balas Kyuhyun tidak sopan.

"Nggak sopan!" Yesung memukul kepal Kyuhyun lagi. "Tapi apa yang dikatakan Kyu benar. Kalau kami tidak datang untuk pergi makan malam dengan mobil yang terpakir disebelah mobil hyung, pasti hyung sudah memperkosa anak itu." Ujar Kangin.

"Dia masih polos loh. Jangan hyung buat sebagai pelampiasan mesum dong." Sahut Donghae. Sedangkan Ryeowook, tampaknya malu sekali sebagai uke yang hanya sendirian disana.

"Wookie mau hyung antar tidak ke dorm?" Tanya Yesung pelan-pelan. Ntar kalau Ryeowook ngambek, susah banget balikin moodnya. "Aniya! Wookie takut sama Ahjussi mesum!" Ryeowook mengambil bonekanya paksa dan menggendong Melo masuk ke dalam apartemen.

"Tuh kan! Gara-gara kalian, dia kabur!" Marah Yesung kesal. "Siapa suruh mau bercumbu didalam mobil?" Balas telak ketiga orang itu serempak. Yesung jadi bingung mau balas apa, "Aish sudahlah! Aku mau kejar dia!"

.

.

.

"Wookie~ Hyung minta maaf oke?" mohon Yesung saat Ryeowook sudah dapat ia kejar walaupun mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan dorm Boys Generation. Ryeowook sama sekali tak memandang Yesung, yang ada dia sibuk menekan password pintu dorm.

"Berisik banget! Wookie nggak marah sama hyung. Jadi balik sana ke dorm sendiri." Tangan kiri Ryeowook ada boneka jerapah dan dibawah kakinya ada Melo. Tangan kanannya sudah siap untuk membuka pintu.

"Bohong! Wookie marahkan sama hyung?"

"Wookie nggak marah cuman malu..." Ryeowook menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah malu mengingat kejadian tadi. "Eciee, yang malu~" Yesung menoel-noel dagu Ryeowook agar wajah itu tak menunduk terus.

"Dengarkan hyung." Yesung mengangkat wajah Ryeowook dengan tangannya. "Hyung sayang sama Wookie. Entah ini termasuk sayang sebagai hyung kepada dongsaengnya atau rasa sayang sebagai.. pokoknya hyung juga tidak tahu. Tapi yang harus Wookie tahu, hyung akan sayang sama Wookie apapun yang terjadi."

Dengan degupan jantung Ryeowook, ia menunggu sang namja bermata hitam mutiara melakukan sesuatu. Entah melepaskannya masuk kedalam dorm atau melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya' padanya lagi.

Chu~

"Tidur yang nyenyak, Wookie. Jangan biarkan kejadian tadi mengganggu tidur-mu. Pai pai~" Yesung mengecup bibirnya sekilas lalu berjalan ke dorm sendiri.

Namja manis itu tersenyum dibalik sana. "Wookie! Cepat masuk! Aku mau hitungan!"

Glek!

'Omo mati aku! Kenapa aku tidak sadar kalau daritadi di depan dorm berisi para member Boys Generation yang dapat melihatku dengan Yesung hyung tadi?' Batin Ryeowook sengsara.

"KIM RYEOWOOK! CEPAT MASUK SEKARANG! KAMI MAU HITUNGAN DENGANMU!"

The And

*Brb ngakak* Kali ini saya benar-benar tahu alurnya kecepatan, atau apalah hahaha #gila

Oh ya, untuk ini saya mau bicara nih~ Nggak berbicara banyak untuk chappie ini tapi untuk bertanya saja. Kalian suka lagu Super Junior KRY yang mana? Dijawab ne? kalau tidak, ohok saja -_- dan untuk soal chappie depan, akan kebanyakan skip cerita jadi mungkin sudah di skip kemana-mana.

Clue untuk chappie depan: Super Show 4 in Tokyo Dome for KRY

Thanks to All review guys ^^ sorry I cant reply your review now. Lagi via hape soalnya ._.v


	7. Chapter 6

**Chu~**

"**Tidur yang nyenyak, Wookie. Jangan biarkan kejadian tadi mengganggu tidur-mu. Pai pai~" Yesung mengecup bibirnya sekilas lalu berjalan ke dorm sendiri.**

**Namja manis itu tersenyum dibalik sana. "Wookie! Cepat masuk! Aku mau hitungan!"**

**Glek!**

'**Omo mati aku! Kenapa aku tidak sadar kalau daritadi di depan dorm berisi para member Boys Generation yang dapat melihatku dengan Yesung hyung tadi?' Batin Ryeowook sengsara.**

"**KIM RYEOWOOK! CEPAT MASUK SEKARANG! KAMI MAU HITUNGAN DENGANMU!"**

I Got A Boy

**Author**: Park Hyesung

**Pairing**: YeWook

**Genre**: Romance

**Rate**: T

**Summary**: KRY Special concert

**Warning**: YAOI, Typo(s), EYD tidak terlalu sesuai

**Disclaimer**: Author hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kepentingan cerita. Tak suka dengan pairing ini? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini kok ^^

Di malam sunyi senyap, para member Boys Generation berkumpul untuk mensidang leader sekaligus sang eternal magnae mereka. "Kau benar-benar pacaran dengan Yesung?" tanya Heechul, sang ratu galak.

Ryeowook terdiam di sofa. Seluruh sorot mata menatap tajam padanya. Dia sendiri takut dan bingung untuk menajawab apa.

Brak!

"Cepat jawab pertanyaanku, Ryeowook!" Heechul menggebrak meja.

"Aku tidak pacaran dengan Yesung hyung!" Ryeowook menjawab dengan lantang karena terkejut. "Bohong! Kalau kau tidak pacaran kenapa kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan hyung? Bukankah kau membencinya?" tanya Sungmin.

"Itu karena dia menyuruhku!" balas Ryeowook.

"Kenapa kau mau disuruhnya?"

"Kenapa kau mau diciumnya juga?"

"Dan kenapa kau melakukan itu bersamanya?"

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus kelaur dari bibir member Boys Generation tanpa sempat Ryeowook jawab satupun.

"Kau menyukainya kan? Jawab saja, Kim Ryeowook!"

"Ne! Aku menyukainya! Puas dengan jawabanku?!" Ryeowook menggebrak meja saking kesalnya.

"Aku lelah karena kalian selalu memojokanku hanya gara-gara Yesung! Aku lelah! Apa kalian tidak tahu seberapa aku sakitnya ketika kalian merusak boneka-boneka jerapah dari fans? Apa kalian tahu selama ini aku tersiksa karena kalian selalu meojokkan diriku?"

"Sebetulnya aku juga tidak menyukai Yesung! Dia saja yang selalu membuatku linglung! Aku bingung sebenarnya dia itu menyukaiku atau tidak! Dia terlalu perhatian padaku saat kami hanya berdua. Dia terlalu baik padaku sejak kami selalu bersama."

"Aku takut, aku takut jika itu hanya sebuah kebohongan. Aku takut jika dia sayang padaku karena kami hanya seperti hyung dan dongsaeng walaupun hanya beda beberapa bulan kelahiran. Apa kalian tahu seberapa sakitnya hah?!"

Ryeowook pada saat itu juga mengeluarkan semua kegelisahan dalam hatinya. Dia lelah, benar-benar lelah dan sakit hati. Mereka tidak pernah menyayangi Ryeowook secara tulus. Mereka hanya menyayanginya karena suara emas Ryeowook yang akan membuat nama girlband mereka semakin tinggi namanya.

"Jadi aku menyukai Yesung?"

"Apa kalian tuli? Sudah kubilang aku menyukainya! Jangan membuatku ingin kelaur dari Boys Generation hanya gara-gara namja itu! Hanya gara-gara maslah seperti ini!"

"Kalau kau menyukainya kenapa kau memarahi kami?"

"Eh?" Ryeowook seketika terdiam.

"Kau menyukainya bukan? Coba dapatkan cintanya. Jangan memarahi kami." Ujar Eunhyuk enteng lalu memasuki kamarnya. "O bulat saja deh untuk hyung." Balas Kibum lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

"Tidak perlu keluar Boys Generation untuk mengalah pada kami." Sahut Leeteuk lalu ikut masuk kedalam kamarnya. "Kami tidak pernah memojokan dirimu, Wookie." Heechul berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Sungmin berjalan menghampiri Ryeowook yang menunduk menahan tangis, "Kami tahu Yesung menyukaimu. Terlihat dari sorot matanya juga perilakunya padamu beberapa hari ini. Dapatkan cintanya ne, Wookie?" Sungmin menepuk-nepuk bahu Ryeowook sebelum ia menyusul Kibum ke dapur.

Ryeowook jatuh terduduk di sofa, "Gomawo hyungdeul. Gomawo… hiks.." Ryeowook meneteskan airmatanya. Ia terharu. Baru kali ini member Boys Generation baik padanya.

Sementara member yang lainnya bersender pada dinding terdekat. "Mianhae, Wookie. Mianhaeyo. Kami bersikap egois…"

.

.

.

Empat bulan terlewat sudah, kini drama yang diperankan oleh Yesung dan Ryeowook telah selesai ditayangkan. Walaupun beberapa episode terakhir sedikit bermasalah karena Ryeowook tampak malu-malu menanggapi sifat mesum Yesung di scenenya.

Dan dalam kecemburuan yang besar, member Boys Generation menerima jika jika Yesung benar-benar menyukai Ryeowook dan memperlakukan Ryeowook secara mesra di drama tersebut.

"Kalian akan kubuat menjadi Sub-grup jenis musik ballad. Dibantu oleh Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Donghae."

"MWORAGO?!"

Kalimat yang dilontarkan Lee Sooman kepada mereka, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook juga Yesung membuat ketiganya terkejut bukan kepalang. "Kenapa harus kami bertiga? Lagi pula bukankah berbeda kelompok band tidak bisa dimasukan menjadi suatu sub-grup baru?" Protes Yesung galak.

Sooman menggerakan jari telunjuknya kearah kiri-kanan, "Aku bisa membuat itu, kalian akan kubuat menjadi satu grup! No protes atau gaji kalian ku potong! Nanti manager akan memberikan lirik lagu kepada kalian."

"Tapikan..."

"Tidak ada tapi! Sehabis kalian keluar album ini, kalian akan konser di jepang lebih tepatnya di Tokyo Dome. Sekarang kalian sudah bisa meninggalkan ruanganku."

Kyuhyun mendecak kesal. "Dasar kakek tua!" Dengusnya. "Aku dengar itu, Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Sooman kesal. "Mau kupotong gaji-mu hah?" ancamnya lagi.

"Andwae! Sudahlah! Aku pergi dulu." Tanpa basa-basi lagi, evil magnae dari Super Junior itu melangkah keluar dari ruangan. "Yesung-sshi, apa kau tidak pernah mengajarkan sopan-santun kepada magnae itu?" tanya Sooman kesal.

Yesung menghela nafas, "Lebih yang anda kira, saya cukup bekerja keras untuk mengubah sifat kurang ajarnya itu." jawab Yesung seadanya. "Untung saja Ryeowook-sshi tidak sepertinya." Ryeowokk tersenyum kecil menanggapi ucapan Sooman.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu." Keduanya membungkuk hormat lalu keluar dari ruangan. "Setidaknya mereka berdua tidak berpikir kekanakan."

"Wookie mau hyung antar ke dorm?" tanya Yesung di koridor perusahaan SM tersebut. "Aniya, Wookie bawa mobil sendiri kok." tangkas Ryeowook.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama? Sekali-kali bolos latihan yuk?" ajak Yesung sesat. "Boleh juga tuh!" setuju Ryeowook. "Sip, bagaimana kalau kita makan di restoran baru buka di tepi danau pinggir kota Seoul? Pasti menyenangkan!"

"Jinjja? Wah, sepertinya unik! Aku numpang di mobil hyung aja deh." Yesung tertawa, "Idih, Wookie nggak modal~" Yesung menoel-noel dagu Ryeowook. "Apa sih noel-noel?" Ryeowook menepia tangan Yesung.

"Oh ya sudah." Yesung mempout bibirnya kecewa kehapan depan. Padahalkan niatnya itu mau menggoda namja manis itu. Ryeowook menatap Yesung intens.

Chu~

"Ahjusshi mesum nggak usah ngambek gitu." Ryeowook mengecup bibir Yesung membuat namja baritone itu cengo. "Aish, siapa yang kau panggil 'Ahjussi mesum' hah, adik manis?"

Yesung mengacak rambutnya gemas. "Ya! Ya! Tidak perlu mengacak rambut Wookie juga kali!" Ryeowook merapikan rambutnya di parkiran (kan dari tadi udah jalan terus)

"Trus Wookie maunya apa?" Yesung memasuki mobilnya disusul Ryeowook. "Mau minta peluk~" balas Ryeowook manja. Yesung terkekeh dan memeluk Ryeowook erat. "Dasar anak kecil!"

"Tapi hyung tetap sayang kan?" Goda Ryeowook sambil memainkan helai-helai rambut hitam Yesung dengan jarinya. "Hahaha, ne. Hyung sayang Wookie~" Yesung mengecup pipi Ryeowook.

Beberapa hari ini memang mereka tidak bertemu, yah dikarenakan jadwal mereka yang padat. Jadi jika sang Troublemaker bertemu dan saling bermanjaan, kalian tidak akan heran lagi bukan?

Yesung menghirup wanginya wine di kulit mulus Ryeowook, "Hyung~" Rasanya dada Ryeowook sesak seketika. "Hentikan... Kalo nanti ada yang lihat bagaimana~"

Yesung sang namja mesum itu kembali melancarkan aksi-aksinya. Lidahnya menyusuri jejang leher tersebut, ketika merasa titkk sensitifnya, ia menghisap leher itu.

"Hyung~ Hentikan~" Desah Ryeowook tertahan. Kelopak matanya tertutup rapat menerima sensasi yang sudah lama tak ia dapatkan. Yesung memasang smirk lalu melepaskan bibir plumnya dari leher itu. Namun ia berpindah pada bibir mungil milik Ryeowook. Merasakan manisnya bibir namja yang ia tidak temui itu.

Yesung sedikit merubah posisi kepalanya lalu kembali mengemut bibir itu. Memasukan lidahnya dan mengajak beradu lidah milik Ryeowook. Tangan lentik Ryeowook menekan kepala Yesung untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sepuluh menit terlewatkan, Yesung mengakhiri ciuman panas tersebut karena merasa persedian oksigen benar-benar sudah habis. "Cie yang kangen sama bibir hyung~" Yesung mencolek pipi Ryeowook yang memerah padam.

"Hyung!" Ryeowook menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Hahaha, waeyo? Wookie mau meminta lebih?"

"Stop! Dasar ahjusshi mesum! Cepat sana nyalain mesin mobilnya!" Yesung tertawa menatap wajah Ryeowook yang memerah malu tersebut.

.

.

.

'Member Super Junior dan member Boys Generation resmi membuat Sub-grup baru bernama K.R.Y yang terdiri dari Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan Yesung.'

"Ya ampun, kakek tua itu ngebet banget sih. Capek woy capek kerja mulu nih!" maki Kyuhyun saat melihat koran pagi di waktu sarapannya. "Bukankah ini malah menyenangkan? Aku bisa pergi ke Tokyo bareng Eunhyuk~"

"Eh, Ikan asin kurus krempeng! Mentang-mentang kemarin habis diterima Eunhyuk jadinya berpikir aneh-aneh!" Kyuhyun dengan kurang ajarnya berkata seperti itu. "Nggak usah buka aib juga kali!" Donghae memukul kepala Kyuhyun.

"Lha? Donghae nembak Eunhyuk? Kok aku nggak tahu?" Yesung satu-satunya member yang tidak tahu sama sekali akan masalah itu.

"Kemarin malam loh hyung. Romantis deh. Si Donghae pakai bunga mawar dan melontarkan kata-kata manis pada Eunhyuk. Waktu pedekate mereka itu tiga bulan. Ckck." Hankyung hanya bisa menggeleng kepala.

"PJ mana PJ?" Yesung menengadah tangannya di depan wajah Donghae. "Ntar ya PJnya. nanti aku kasih PJ yang lebih so sweet~" balas Donghae menggoda.

"Jadi curiga." Yesung menatapnya sinis namun hanya dibalas cengiran. "Hey, btw kalian sudah hafalin lirik lagunya belum yang di kasih sama manager semalam?"

"Sudah dong!" Jawab sang ikan dan sang devil semangat. "Siang ini kita akan ada jadwal rekaman. Siwon dan Hankyung ada jadwal syuting drama. Kangin ada jadwal tidak?" tanya Yesung.

"Nggak ada masa..." Kangin menggigit kesal roti bakar miliknya. "Kalau gitu jadi satpam dorm lagi ya?" tanya Yesung dengan tampang tidak berdosa. "Ya! Aku bukan satpam hanya gara-gara tubuhku sedikit besar seperti ini!" dumel Kangin.

Kalimat Kangin hanya disambut tawa para member Super Junior. Bagaimana dengan Boys Generation?

"Sooman norak." Dengus Ryeowook ceplas ceplos setelah mendengar bacaan koran pagi dari mulut Leeteuk. "Emang Sooman norak. Apa-apa dikasih tahu ke media." Dengus Eunhyuk sambil memakan nasi goreng buatan Sungmin juga Ryeowook.

"Tapi harus kuakui, tanpa si norak itu kita tidak akan sesukses itu." Sahut Heechul meminum kopinya. "Dan harus diakui juga gara-gara Sooman, Ryeowook sempat sakit." Balas Sungmin.

"Sudah, lupakan saja si tua itu. Ini kan hari minggu~" Ujar Kibum. "Iya sih. Tetap saja kita kerja walaupun libur sekolah." dumel Leeteuk. "Bener juga."

"Habis ini kita ada jadwal masing-masing kan? Ya sudah ayo cepat makan hyungdeul!" Seru Ryeowook bersemangat. "Ayo! Hwaiting!"

.

.

.

"Dikira instrumentalnya nggak galau segininya. Ternyata..." Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya tidak gatal sambil mendegar instrumental yang diputar di studio rekaman bersama para member yang lainnya.

"Yang kukira malah pertamanya nggak ada galau-galaunya." Ujar Yesung sambil menutup matanya mendengar instrumen untuk lagu Sorry Sorry Answer. "Lihat saja liriknya."

"Benar juga, chagi. Nggak ada galau-galaunya sama sekali." sahut Donghae. "Cih, mereka mau tebar asrama disini." dumel Sungmin. "Asmara kali hyung!" Kyuhyun mengetuk pelan kepala Sungmin.

"Ya! Kurang ajar kau evilmagnae!"

"Sungmin, hentikan. Sekarang kita fokus rekaman saja dulu." Seseorang menghentikan Sungmin sebelum namja bermata foxy itu membalas pukulan Kyuhyun.

"Ah, Yoo Young Jin-sshi." Tegur Ryeowookepada orang itu. Young Jin tersenyum tipis. "Kau semakin manis, Wookie-sshi." Puji Young Jin membuat Ryeowook merona dan seseorang menatap Young Jin tidak suka.

"Oh ayolah, Yesung-sshi. Tidak usah menatapku seperti itu. Aku tak akan mengambil Ryeowook darimu." Goda Young Jin membuat semua member tertawa kecuali Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"Untuk lagu yang pertama, Sungmin tidak akan ikut didalamnya. Eunhyuk dan Donghae dibagian Rapp. Kuharap bagian ini dan ini kalian rapp nya bergantian." Jelas Young Jin sambil mengarahkan nada-nada yang akan mereka nyanyikan.

"Yesung dibagian ini tolong tinggi kan suara mu beberapa oktaf. Ryeowook, tolong saat dibagian kata-kata 'Haengbok baborado dwaen gibeun' itu kau tekankan sedikit nadanya. Kyuhyun, bagian kata 'I want you baby' ini kau pakai nad keputus asaan. Arraseo?" Jelas Young Jin panjang lebar.

"Arraseo!" balas mereka serempak.

Beberapa menit terlewatkan sudah, hasil lagu itu cukup baik namun... "Ya! Kyuhyun tinggikan oktafmu untuk backsound ini! Jangan kau rendahkan!" Bentak Yesung ke Kyuhyun setelah mendengar rekaman. "Wookie! Kuatkan sedikit suaramu! Jangan mentang-mentang suaramu kecil jadinya tidak bisa dikeluarkan!" lanjutnya lagi.

"HaeHyuk! Nada kalian salah banyak ini weh!" Geram Yesung kepada HaeHyuk yang asik dipojokan entah sedang apa. "Mentang-mentang baru jadian langsung aja lupa status sebagai artis!" Dumel Yesung lagi.

"Iya! Iya! Jangan galak dong!" Balas Donghae gereget. "Chagi, apa Yesung hyung memang galak seperti itu?" Tanya Eunhyuk takut-takut. "Iya tapi galaknya cuman pas lagi rekaman seperti ini saja kok." Donghae mencubit hidung Eunhyuk gemas.

"Donghae! Eunhyuk! Tidak ada bermesraan lagi! Cepat ulang rekamannya!" Bentak Yesung antara cemburu dan kesal.

Bertanya kemana Young Jin sang pencipta dan produser lagu? Setelah dia memberitahu nada-nada lagu di album pertama KRY ini, ia meninggalkan studio. Dia tahu Yesung bisa memerintah mereka dan membuat mereka patuh.

"Kalian tahu bukan berapa banyak lagu di album KRY ini? Sepuluh lagu! Jangan bertele-tele karena kita tak punya banyak waktu! Sehabis ini kita akan tur ke Tokyo untuk debut, jadi serius sedikit dong!" Marah Yesung. Ryeowook bahkan sampai bersembunyi dibelakang Kyuhyun.

"Sabar, hyung. Punya seme seperti Yesung, harus tahu dia galaknya di bagian mana." Kyuhyun memeluk Ryeowook dari samping dan mengelus rambut namja mungil itu.

Mata Yesung melirik tajam kearah Kyuhyun. "Ya! Sudah kubilang kalian tidak boleh bermesraan!" Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook hingga namja itu masuk kedalam dekapannya.

"Hyung sendiri juga mau bermesraan!" Sahut Sungmin dari sudut ruangan. Wajah Ryeowook merona sendiri mendengar ucapan Sungmin. "Ya! Sudahlah! Jangan berbuat kacau lagi! Cepat selesaikan sekarang."

.

.SKIP TIME '-'v

.

Satu minggu terlewatkan begitu saja. Namun jadwal KRY, Sub grup baru SM malah makin banyak jadwal konser.

"Ini nggak salah kan, Hae? Masa dance buat lagu Sorry Sorry Answer seperti ini?" Tanya Yesung ragu-ragu. "Ini ciyus loh." Jawab Eunhyuk. "Bener kata Hyukkie." Donghae bertos ria dengan Eunhyuk.

"Nggak mau ah! Masa tariannya seperti ini? HaeHyuk hyung nggak punya otak ya? Oh iya, kalian kan pasangan ikan sama monyet. Pantes nggak ada otak." ejek Kyuhyun pedas.

"Kyu!" Donghae memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan baju kaosnya yang tadi ia buka karena kepanasan. "Bilang lagi coba kalo berani! Dasar setan!" Maki Donghae kesal.

"Diam! Sebaiknya kita latihan saja!" Sungmin melerai mereka. "Kenapa cuman Ryeowook yang dari dulu diam saja, paling anteng. Nah kalian? Anak kecil dari panti asuhan mana sih?"

"Yang nyuruh diam juga ngajak ribut ini weh!" Yesung rasanya ingin memukul Sungmin kesalnya namun tidak jadi.

"Bisa diam tidak? Kapan mau latihan kalau begini terus? Belajar jadi dewasa sedikit bisa tidak sih?" Ucap Ryeowook yang sedari tadi sudah menunggu mereka selesai bertengkar di dinding tempat latihan.

"Idih, Wookie galak~" Sungmin menoel-neol pinggang Ryeowook iseng. "Cukup! Cepat katakan pergerakan dancenya dan bagian-bagiannya! Aku lelah berdiri terus!"

"Retweet omongannya Wookie." Ujar Kyuhyun asik duduk menunggu mereka juga. "RT Kyuhyun." Ngawur Yesung. "Dikira main Twitter kali ya." Sungkin menggaruk kepalanya tidak gatal sementara HaeHyuk malah berdiskusi sesuatu.

"Baiklah. Seperti yang sudah kita berdua tunjukkan tadi, kalian harus mengikutinya arra? Yesung dan Kyuhyun ikuti gerakan Donghae. SedangkanRyeowook dan Sungmin ikuti gerakan ku." Jelas Eunhyuk.

"Kemudian, Yesung dan Ryeowook akan di buat sebagai pemeran utamanya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin disamping kanan, dan kami disamping kiri. Jadi, YeWook harus melakukan yang terbaik." lanjut Donghae.

"Kenapa harus kami yang jadi pemeran utama?"

"Because you is Angel of Voice and him is Art of Voice."

"Nggak usah sok inggris deh." Yesung menoyor kepala Donghae. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Tapi bisa tidak bagian yang telanjang dada itu ditiadakan?" usul Yesung. Donghae dan Eunhyuk menggeleng

"Kalau seperti itu, dance ini tidak ada bagus-bagusnya."

"Tqpi kenapa para uke harus dance seperti yeoja seperti ini sih?" Komen Ryeowook resah. "Kita uke kan? Yah jadi harus bisa sexy dance dong. Sudahlah, ayo kita mulai latihan!"

.

.

.

"Ya! Ppaliwa! Kita hampir terlambat!" Yesung berlari ditempat pelabuhan pesawat itu bersama kelima member lainnya. Hari ini mereka akan pergo le Tokyo untuk konser debut KRY.

"Aish, ini gara-gara manager tidak membangunkan kita dan pergi duluan ke bandara pagi-pagi seperti ini." Gumam Kyuhyun kesal.

Untung saja pesawat keberangkatan ke Tokyo itu ditunda sepuluh menit. Para fans yang melihat bias mereka berlari seperti itu hanya dapat berheran dan memfoto mereka seperti biasanya.

"Huft... Untung tidak terlambat." Donghae menghela nafas lega saat berhasil menemukan tempat duduknya disusul oleh yang lainnya. "Manager kemana lagi? Mau minta tanggung jawab karena membuat kita terlambat." Dengus Yesung kesal.

"Oahm~ Ngantuk~" Baru saja Yesung akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ia sudah disuguhi pemandangan imut dari namja manis disebelahnya. "Mau tidur lagi tapi takut sudah sampai." Ryeowook mengucek matanya imut.

'Oh ayolah Yesung. Tahanlah dirimu agar tidak menerkamnya. Ini masih subuh.' Batin Yesung galau. Tangan mungilnya menuntun kepala Ryeowook yang diduk disebelahnya ke bahu miliknya.

"Tidurlah adik manis. Hyung akan membangunkanmu jika sudah sampai. Lagipula ini masih subuh. Jadi anak kecil sepertimu harus kembali tidur." Yesung menepuk-nepuk kepala Ryeowook pelan dan merangkulnya.

Ryeowook mempout bibir plumnya dengan mata segaris itu, "Hyung jahat~ Wookie bukan anak kecil~" Ujarnya imut. Yesung tersenyum tipis. "Iya, iya. Wookie bukan anak kecil. Cepat tidur, Wookie."

"Tapi Wookie minta sesuatu~" Ryeowook memeluk Yesung dari samping. "Minta apa?" Tanya Yesung bingung. Ryeowook menggeleng pelan, "Kalau hyung peka, pasti hyung tahu."

Yesung berpikir sejenak. Kemudian mengangkat wajah Ryeowook dan mencium kedua kelopak mata namja itu. "Hyung memang nggak peka, tapi..."

Yesung mengecup bibir Ryeowook, "Tapi hyung harap Wookie sayang sama hyung." Detakan jantung Ryeowook menjadi tidak beraturan. Padahal ia sudah sering mendengar perkataan itu.

"Hmm~" Ryeowook menidurkan kepalanya di bahu Yesung lagi. "Padahal Wookie suka sama hyung."

"Eh? Apa yang kau bilang?" Yesung tidak terdengar sama sekali apa yang dikatakan Ryeowook. "Aniya~ Wookie tidur dulu ne?"

.

.

.

"Yey! Kita satu kamar!" Eunhyuk melompat-lompat kecil bersama Donghae di koridor hotel. "Yah, Aku bareng si evil." Dengus Sungmin kesal. "Padahalkan aku ingin dengan Yesung hyung." Sungmin mempout bibirnya.

"Wookie, kita satu kamar!" Ujar Yesung senang kepada Ryeowook, berbalik sekali dengan Sungmin. "Hmm~" Ryeowook menarik kopernya masuk ke kamar hotel setelah mendengar pengumuman tidak terlalu penting pembagian kamar dari manager.

"Lha?" Yesung nenyusul masuk kedalam. "Kok hyung ditinggal?" Namja bersuara baritone itu meletakkan kopernya disudut kamar. Ryeowook tampak mengacuhkannya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Ya! Kenapa hyung diacuhkan?"

"Wookie mau tuker kamar."

"Eh?" Yesung cengo mendengar pernyataan Ryeowook. "Waeyo? Hyung tidak mengijinkannya!"

"Kenapa? Padahal Sungmin hyung ingin sekali tidur sekamar dengan hyung."

"Karena hyung inginnya Wookie yang tidur bersama hyung. Arra?"

"Tapi..."

"Nggak ada tapi! Jangan dibahas lagi. Ganti baju sana, sebentar lagi kita akan latihan untuk konser nanti malam." Yesung mengacak rambut Ryeowook. "Ya! Jangan mengacak rambut Wookie!"

.

.

.

"Jadi begini, lagu pertama yang akan kalian nyanyikan adalah Fly. Kalian akan muncul dari bawah panggung secara perlahan dan ditangan kalian ada masing-masing ada alat musik. Kyuhyun memakai keybord, sisanya dengan gitar." Intrupsi manager.

"Kemudian dilanjutkan lagu In My Dream. Kyuhyun kau yang memainkan keybordnya lagi. Nanti Donghae dan Sungmin akan masuk panggung. Setelah itu kalian memperkenalkan diri. Kuharap kalian dapat melakukan fanservice yang baik, YeWook." Lanjut Manager. Ryeowook tersenyum tipis menjawab hal tersebut.

Para member K.R.Y bersiap-siap dibawah panggung sana, "Hwaiting!" Dukung Sungmin dari tempat yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Ryeowook menggepalkan tangannya diatas dada dan menggumamkan kata 'Hwaiting'.

Teriakan para fans didalam gedung Tokyo Dome tersebut hampir membuat dunia gempa saat K.R.Y keluar dari persembunyiannya. Dengan lihai, tangan berjari mungil Yesung memainkan gitar yang berada ditangannya itu.

.

.

.

"Aish, pertunjukan terakhirnya masih lama kan?" Teriak Kyuhyun kepanasan sambil mengipasi tubuh bagian atasnya yang naked. "Aku sudah kepanasan! Aku rindu game-ku!"

Pletak!

"Rindu game? Pulang sana! Jangan berisik!" Sungmin memukul kepalanya dengan keras. Kyuhyun mengelus kepalanya sakit, "Minnie hyung jahat!" Kyuhyun mempout bibirnya.

"Wow, baru pertama kali dengar Kyuhyun manggil 'hyung' tanpa disuruh." Yesung berdecak kagum sambil memakai kemeja dengan rompi lalu dibalut lagi dengan jas hitam. Kemudian memasang dasi dan topi.

"Bagaimana penampilanku, Wookie?" Ryeowook menoleh saat selesai memakai jas yang panjang hingga kelututnya. Mulut Ryeowook menganga sedikit melihat penampilan Yesung.

Wajah putih pucat Yesung yang tertutup poninya yang sedikit menjulang kebawah karena topi bundar. Tubuhnya yang atletis dibalut oleh kemeja putih yang ditutupi oleh rompi dkemudian jas yang membalutnya lagi dan dasi yang mengikat dilehernya.

"Hey, Wookie. Jangan bengong dong." Yesung menoel-neol dagu Ryeowook. Pemuda berumur 17 tahun itu menyembunyikan raut wajah merahnya yang memerah malu.

"Kalian stand by! Ppali!" Seru kru.

.

.

.

"Hey~ Yeah~ Whoa whoa ah~ I will love you too Tonight~ Yeah hey yeah~"

Teriakan para fans menggelegar dalam Tokyo Dome. K.R.Y beserta ke tiga member lainnya duduk diatas panggung dengan menghadap kebawah.

"Michidorok neol wanhago isseo yeah~"

Tangan-tangan para member bergerak lincah ketika Kyuhyun menyanyikan bagian lirik lagunya.

"I hold you in my arms~ ojik geu sarame simjangi ttwineun geol."

Para seme menghadap ke depan dengan gerakan erotis dan para uke mengoyangakn pinggulnya.

"Neomu neomu areumdawo nae moseubi neoksi ppajyeobeorin na ppajyeobeorin na geujeo ne nunbiche saro japhyeo gogaejocha dollil sudo eomneun na babo gateun na~"

Sekali lagi, dengan gerakan erotis para member kembali menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Wajah Yesung yang mupeng melihat gerakan pasangan menggoyangkan pinggulnya kedepan wajahnya.

"I'm a slave for you, baby."

Ketiga member Boys Generation mengelus pelan tubuh Yesung. Bahkan desahan hampir keluar dari mulut Yesung.

"Sangsahal seu eobseo neoreul irnneundaneun geot Naega eobsi saranghaneun sarmiran dareun geot i sunganeul gieokhalkke maengsehalkke neol cheoeumcheoreom baraboneun haebaragi kkot."

Namja bersuara baritone tersebut seperti berekspresi putus asa. Menghampiri Sungmin dengan tangannya yang mengayun pelan namun ditolak dengan gerakan namja bergifo kelinci tersebut.

Kemudian berjalan kepada Ryeowook dengan langkah keputus asaan lalu datang kepada Eunhyuk yang juga menolaknya. Jari telunjuk kanannya memutar dari dagunya dan memanjangkan tangan kanannya keatas seperti orang yang berputus asa.

"geudaemaneuro naneun chungbunhae, Finally you're in my life~ Hey yeah~"

Member Super Junior membuka jas dan rompi mereka kemudian melepaskan kancing kemeja mereka sedangkan member Boys Geneneration membuka jas mereka hingga membiarkan tubuh polos itu terpampang ke publik.

ELF dan Sone berteriak semakin keras melihat hal itu. Lautan biru safir dan pink muda bersatu. Hingga ada bertuliskan 'Super Generation' ditengah tempat penonton.

"Sorry baby Sorry baby neomu neoreul saranghaeseo mianhae... jeongmal mianhae... Shawty baby shawty baby geudaemaneul bara bwaseo mianhae jeongmal eojjeol suga eomna bwa..."

Dengan pelan tubuh Ryeowook turun berbaring ke arah bawa Yesung. Tak dipedulikannya jantung yang sejak tadi berdetak tak karuan dan wajah Yesung yang menyeringai mesum itu.

Tangan nakal Yesung mengelus perut Ryeowook, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah manis dibawahnya. Namun Ryeowook memalingkan wajahnya kearah samping kanan membuat leher jenjangnya terlihat jelas.

"Kyaaa!" ELF bercampur Sone berteriak histeris ketika menatap Yesung menjilat leher itu. Untung saja Ryeowook dapat menahan desahannya walaupun ia tidak dapat degupan jantungnya yang seperti terus dipompa cepat.

"Realize the heat the lie, baby give me cant a lie, sori naeji malgo urin geujeo, i gongganeul neukkyeo, gipi ppajyeodeuneun sarang jeunghuguneul neukkyeo, jeoldae byeonhajido malja heeojiji malja, naboda deo saranghae mareul haejuja, baek beondo man beonirado, on and on precious love."

Dengan bantuan rapp-ing dari duo EunHae, Yesung berhasil membuat fans berteriak histeris lagi. Saat bagian terakhir, tubuh Yesung yang terbebas dari kain itu dipegang dan dielus dengan tangan lentik Ryeowook.

.

.

.

"Ya ampun~ Adik kecil makin manis memakai piyama jerapah seperti ini~" Yesung mencubit pipi tirus Ryeowook saat selesai mandi. Tubuhnya bahkan hanya tertutupi oleh sehelao kain.

"Ish, appo! Hyung belum pakai baju saja sudah cubit-cubit. Cepat pakai baju sana!" Wajah Ryeowook memerah ketika mendapati tubuh bagian atas Yesung yang polos. "Hahaha... Tapi Wookie yang pakaikan ya?" Goda Yesung mesum.

"Andwae!" Ryeowook segera berjalan menuju kasurnya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut. Dengan tawa yang masih menggelegar, Yesung memakai baju piyamanya.

"Selesai~" Yesung duduk dibelakang Ryeowook dan memeluknya erat. Menumpukan kepalanya di bahu mungil itu. Menghisap wangi tubuh Ryeowook yang memabukkan.

"Hyung ngapain peluk-peluk eoh?" Ryeowook menyenderkan tubuhnya kebelakang, memejamkan matanya merasakan hembusan nafas musuh merangkap temannya di kulitnya. "Dan kenapa hyung disini? Tempat tidur hyung diseberang sana."

Yesung menggeleng kepalanya membuat Ryeowook sedikit kegelian, "Bukankah Wookie juga ingin dipeluk? Lagipula hyung ingin tidur disini kok."

"Terserah apa kata hyung deh. Wookie nurut saja."

"Jadi kalau hyung minta Wookie jadi kekasih hyung, Wookie akan nurut nggak?"

Mata Ryeowook terbuka lebar, "Mwo?" Ryeowook menatap Yesung tak percaya. "Waeyo? Hyung bertanya Wookie akan nurut atau tidak?"

Ryeowook jadi bingung dengan topik pembicaraannya, "Apa maksudnya?" Yesung menghela nafas. Digesernya duduk menjado berhadapan dengan Ryeowook. Pemuda berambut surai hitam tersebut menghela nafas panjang.

"Begini, hyung ingin kita mengganti status hubungan kita. Hyung tidak ingin kita mempunyai hubungan yang tidak jelas seperti ini. Antara musuh merangkap teman, musuh tapi mesra ataupun pura-pura berpacaran sekalipun." Ujar Yesung panjang lebar.

Ryeowook terdiam menunggu ucapan Yesung selanjutnya. Namja bermata hitam mutiata itu mengecup kening Ryeowook, "Saranghae, Kim Ryeowook. Would you be mine?"

Sosok mungil itu terkejut, perasaan cintanya memang dibalas dengan cinta tulus dari Yesung namun...

"Bisakah aku menolak?"

The And

1. Alur maksa

2. Makin gaje

3. Buntu ide

3 Itu saya sadari dalam chapter kali ini. Saya tahu kok chapter kemarin lebih bagus. Yang namanya baru jadian (Read: HaeHyuk) mau nggak mau harus saya jadikan slight disini. Pasti ada yang protes, ini inti ceritanya 0% jadi saya bakal kasih tahu inti ceritanya

1. Ryeowook yang diterima oleh Boys Generation

2. Album terbaru mereka dan konser mereka di Tokyo Dome

3. Yesung yang menyatakan cinta pada Ryeowook namun di tolak

Chapter selanjutnya mungkin jadi end dari fanfiction ini. Karena saya tahu mungkin setelah chapter ini makin pada males baca. Selain itu saya yakin tulisan di chappie kali ini hampir 4000+ word.

Terima kasih untuk review kalian. Kasih saya ide coba buat chappie selanjutnya. Maaf tidak bisa balas review satu persatu lagi namun saya menghargai semua review kalian. Tapi bisakah memberikan Review lagi? Gomawo all~

And Happy Lunar new year and Happy valentine all ^^ Bagi angpao sma cokelatnya~ kkk~


	8. Chapter 7

**Mata Ryeowook terbuka lebar, "Mwo?" Ryeowook menatap Yesung tak percaya. "Waeyo? Hyung bertanya Wookie akan nurut atau tidak?"**

**Ryeowook jadi bingung dengan topik pembicaraannya, "Apa maksudnya?" Yesung menghela nafas. Digesernya duduk menjado berhadapan dengan Ryeowook. Pemuda berambut surai hitam tersebut menghela nafas panjang.**

**"Begini, hyung ingin kita mengganti status hubungan kita. Hyung tidak ingin kita mempunyai hubungan yang tidak jelas seperti ini. Antara musuh merangkap teman, musuh tapi mesra ataupun pura-pura berpacaran sekalipun." Ujar Yesung panjang lebar.**

**Ryeowook terdiam menunggu ucapan Yesung selanjutnya. Namja bermata hitam mutiata itu mengecup kening Ryeowook, "Saranghae, Kim Ryeowook. Would you be mine?"**

**Sosok mungil itu terkejut, perasaan cintanya memang dibalas dengan cinta tulus dari Yesung namun...**

**"Bisakah aku menolak?"**

I Got A Boy

**Author**: Park Hyesung

**Pairing**: YeWook

**Genre**: Romance

**Rate**: T rada M

**Summary**:

**Warning**: YAOI, Typo(s), EYD tidak terlalu sesuai

**Disclaimer**: Author hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kepentingan cerita. Tak suka dengan pairing ini? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini kok ^^

…

Yesung melebarkan matanya, "Ke-Kenapa?" tanya Yesung dengan suara yang bergetar. Ia tidak percaya. Kenapa Ryeowook menolaknya? Padahal ia sudah yakin sejak lama jika Ryeowook juga mencintainya.

Kepala mungil itu menunduk, "A-Aku tidak mencintaimu. Sungguh." Baru saja Ryeowook akan bangkit dari duduknya, tangan lentiknya di tarik paksa Yesung hingga ia berbaring pasrah di atas kasur.

Kedua tangan Yesung mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangan Ryeowook di kedua sisi kepala. Tubuh Yesung menindih tubuh mungil dirinya. Mata hitam mutiara Yesung menatap tajam mata cokelat Ryeowook. "Aku tahu kau berbohong, Kim Ryeowook. Cepat katakan alasan yang masuk akal untukku."

Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya takut, "Aku tidak berbohong, aku sungguh tidak mencintaimu."

"Kim Ryeowook! Kuperingkatkan sekali lagi! Jangan berbohong padaku!" bentak Yesung kasar. Bahkan jantung Ryeowook sempat seperti berhenti berdetak mendengar bentakan itu.

Hening. Ryeowook tak mampu mengeluarkan suara apapun. Ia takut, takut akan mata yang menatapnya begitu dalam. Ia tidak kuat berbohong. Terpaan nafas Yesung kepadanya membuatnya semakin bersalah.

"Kumohon jujur padaku. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku. Jangan berbohong. Jangan munafik." Yesung memejamkan matanya erat. Menahan air mata kekecewaannya tidak keluar.

"Apa kau tahu Sungmin hyung menyukaimu? Bahkan semua member Boys Generation menyukaimu. Aku tak ingin membuat mereka terluka hanya mengetahui kita mempunyai hubungan seperti ini." Ujar Ryeowook melemah.

"Kau terlalu baik, Ryeowookie. Kau selama ini hanya diam menanggapi semua perilaku mereka. Tapi apakah aku harus bilang kalau kau baik jika merelakan cintamu padaku hanya untuk cinta mereka padaku?" Balas Yesung datar.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak ingin membuat siapapun terluka. Apalagi hanya karena diriku."

"Apa? Kau pikir tidak akan ada yang terluka? Kau pikir hatiku ini apa? Kau pikir otakku ini apa? Setiap hari aku memikirkanmu. Ternyata hanya karena masalah seperti itu kau merelakan cintaku. Kau jahat padaku, Wookie-ya."

Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. 'Cukup, hyung. Kau membuatku ingin menangis.'

"Bisa saja mereka menyukaiku hanya karena sebatas kagum. Tidak seperti dirimu mencintai diriku secara tulus. Kau jahat Wookie. Aku kecewa. Terlalu kecewa." Ujar Yesung lagi.

Namja mungil itu mengeratkan kedua kelopak matanya dan kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya. 'Sungguh tidak bermaksud melakukannya. Aku tidak ingin membuat siapapun tersakiti, apalagi kau.'

"Tatap aku, Wookie. Kumohon untuk kali ini saja." Kata Yesung pelan. Bahkan sepertinya ia akan sakit hanya karena masalah ini.

Perlahan, Ryeowook memberanikan dirinya menatap Yesung. Tatapan Yesung menjadi lembut ketika menatap dirinya, sedikit percik kesedihan nampak pada mata mutiara hitam tersebut. "Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku akan mengatakan ini."

"Saranghae, Kim Ryeowook. Jeongmal neomu saranghae."

Wajah Yesung semakin turun mendekati wajah Ryeowook. Nafas hangat Yesung membuat mata Ryeowook menutup. Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Yesung, air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan.

Kedua bibir itu bertemu. Bibir plum milik Ryeowook dicium dengan lembut oleh Yesung. Benar-benar pelan dan lembut. Tak seperti biasa yang Yesung lakukan padanya, kasar dan menuntut.

Yesung menghisap bibir bawah Ryeowook. Seakan mengerti, Ryeowook membuka kedua belah bibirnya. Ada sedikit rasa asin yang masuk kedalam mulut Ryeowook akibat air mata Yesung.

Benda tidak bertulang itu menjulur kedalam goa sembab milik namja bersuara tenor itu. Mengabsen semua hal yang didalam sana kemudian mencari lidah Ryeowook untuk diajak beradu.

Tangan berjari mungil milik Yesung merambat kebelakang kepala Ryeowook, menekan bagian belakang itu agar ciuman mereka tidak terlepas. Ia tak rela, benar-benar tidak rela jika Ryeowook menolaknya.

Sementara Ryeowook hampir tersedak karena menelan saliva yang terus keluar. Dalam posisi di bawah, mau tidak mau Ryeowook yang harus menelan semua itu. Tangan milik Ryeowook mengalung pada leher Yesung, menekan kepala besar itu semakin kebawah.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, keduanya merutuki kehabisan nafas dan melepaskan ciuman panas mereka. Benang saliva dapat terlihat dalam cahaya yang cukup remang di kamar itu. Yesung mengetuk kening Ryeowook dengan keningnya membuat nafas yang terengah-engah itu bersatu

Air mata Yesung bahkan masih mengalir setelahnya. Jari-jari lentik Ryeowook terulur untuk menghapusnya. "Uljima hyung, uljimayo."

Namja berumur tujuh belas tahun itu mengambil satu tarikan nafas untuk menahan air matanya. "Mianhae, Wookie." Yesung mengecup kening Ryeowook.

"Aku egois. Jika kau tidak mencintaiku, lupakan semuanya. Semua yang pernah kita lakuakan tanpa terkecuali. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan kenangan apapun jika ujungnya aku akan kecewa."

Yesung beranjak bangun dan berjalan keluar kamar hotel. "Mianhae, Wookie. Aku tak akan pernah bisa melepaskanmu jika kau selalu bersamaku. Lupakan semuanya. Kumohon lupakan jika seperti ini jadinya. Dan aku tak akan pernah berhenti mencintaimu. Tidak akan pernah."

Setelah Yesung keluar dari kamar, Ryeowook hanya dapat menatapi kepergian namja itu dalam kesunyian. "Neo pabboya, Ryeowook. Pabbo. Aku bahklan membenci diriku jika seperti ini. Hiks.. Mianhae…"

"Neomu neoreul saranghaeseo mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae."

.

.

.

Dimalam sunyi senyap seperti ini, di tempat seperti di Tokyo seharusnya membuat cinta seseorang menjadi bahagia. Berbeda dengan Yesung, ditolak hanya karena alasan seperti itu.

Dibelakang hotel terdapat taman dengan bangku duduk yang panjang seperti taman kota. Namja bersuara baritone itu mendongak kepalanya keatas menatap bulan purnama sambil duduk.

"Harusnya aku tahu dari awal jika dia tidak mencintaiku. Dia hanya menganggapku sebagai hyung. Tidak lebih dari itu." Ujar Yesung kesal.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Hanya karena para member BG menyukaiku ia merelakan ku begitu saja? Kenapa, Wookie? Kenapa? Kau bodoh. Terlalu bodoh hingga mau dipermainkan perasaan ketidak tegaan-mu itu."

"Diriku sakit hati. Tidak pernahkah kau memikirkan perasaanku? Dan aku yakin setelah ini kau akan membenciku."

Sret

"Yup, aku membencimu. Benar-benar membencimu." Seseorang memeluk Yesung dari belakang. "Eh?" dengan cepat Yesung menoleh kearah samping. "Wookie?" Ryeowook menumpukan kepalanya di bahu kanan Yesung, tangannya mengeratkan pelukan pada Yesung.

"Aku membencimu. Membenci segalanya tentang dirimu. Caramu berbicara, caramu menjadi pemimpin boyband, caramu bernyanyi, caramu memperlakukanku kadang sebagai musuh dan kadang sebagai teman. Kadang juga sebagai pacar."

"Yah, yah. Aku tahu kau membencinya. Tidak usah diucapkan lagi. Kau membuatku semakin sakit hati. Dan untuk apa kau datang kemari?"

"Untuk apa? Tentu saja mengatakan semua kebencianku. Yang arti benci dari kata benar-benar cinta."

Deg

Yesung menatap mata Ryeowook tak percaya. "Kau tidak bohongkan?"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong? Aku membenci semua yang ada pada dirimu. Sehingga aku tak mampu melepaskanmu."

Yesung menutup kedua telinganya, "Cukup Wookie. Cukup. Aku tidak ingin dibawa kelangit ke tujuh namun kau hempaskan lagi ke bumi begitu saja seperti tadi."

Ryeowook menghela nafas, memindahkan posisi berdirinya menjadi duduk dipamgkuan namja bersuara baritone itu. Mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yesung dan menyatukan kening mereka.

"Saranghae, Kim Jongwoon. Neomu neoreul saranghaeyo." Ryeowook mengecup bibirnya sekilas dan memeluknya. Membiarkan kepala mungilnya ditidurkn dalam bahu Yesung.

Yesung menutup matanya ketika hembusan nafas Ryeowook menerpa kulitnya. "Gomawo, Wookie-ya. Nado saranghae." Yesung balas memeluk namja itu. Memeluk erat seakan tidak ingin kehilangan lagi.

"Hyung, kau membuat Wookie sesak~ Kendurkan sedikit pelukanmu hyung~" Ryeowook berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu namun Yesung tak bergeming. "Lepaskan? Bagaimana jika hyung melakukan ini?"

Dengan sekali gerakan cepat, Yesung membuat dirinya dalam posisi gendong bridal style. "Hyung mau apa?" Ryeowook mengerjap matanya imut. "Membawamu ke kamar. Apa kau mau kita tidur disini eoh?"

Ryeowook menggeleng kepalanya, "Baiklah. Tapi apa hyung tidak berat membawaku?" Yesung mengecup keningnya sambil berjalan masuk, "Wookie itu bagaikan kapas. Terlalu ringan dan manis."

Wajah Ryeowook memerah. "Kau mulai menggombal lagi, hyung!" Yesung hanya balas tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau belum mau tidur hah?" Yesung dari ranjang singlenya menatap seberang dimana Ryeowook tertidur juga menghadapnya diatas ranjang. "Insomnia." Jawabnya singkat.

Yesung beranjak bangun dan berbaring disebelah Ryeowook dalam satu tempat tidur. Tangan kanannya memeluk namja manis itu dan mengelus punggungnya lembut. "Just feel like insomnia? Or you really have that?"

"I have it. In four years ago, hyung." balas Ryeowook dalam dekapan hangat Yesung. Menyamankan tubuhnya dan semakin mendekat kedalamnya. "Hyung tidak ngantuk?"

"Aniya. Hyung belum ngantuk dan masih belum percaya beberapa hal hari ini." Yesung mengecup kening Ryeowook. "Apa saja?"

"Pertama, bagaimana bisa Wookie berubah pikiran secepat itu?" Tanya Yesung menatap mata cokelat manis Ryeowook. "Itu? Karena..."

#Flashback

"Wookie hyung?" seseorang masuk kedalam kamar YeWook saat Yesung meninggalkan kamar. Dengan kasar Ryeowook menghapus air matanya. "Nugu?"

"Naega, hyung. Cho Kyuhyun." namja berambut ikal itu mengerutkan kening, "Hyung kenapa menangis?" Jari-jari Kyuhyun terulur untuk menghapus sisa air mata tersebut.

"Aku bingung,Kyu. Semua member BG begitu menyukai Yesung, dan yang kutahu Sungmin hyung benar-benar menyukainya. Dan barusan Yesung memintaku menjadi pacarnya. Aku takut aku menyakiti perasaan Sungmin." Jelas Ryeowook dengan suara bergetar

"Kalau begitu aku datang disaat yang tepat."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Aku kesini untuk bilang kepada Yesung kalau aku akan memyatakan cinta kepada Sungmkn hyung. Jadi jika Sungmin menerimaku, hyung bisa berpacaran dengan Yesung. Jadi pergi cepat. Kejar Yesung sana!"

Ryeowook tak percaya, Kyuhyun begitu baik kepadanya. "Gomawo Kyu!" Ryeowook berlari kebelakang hotel. Ia tahu jika Yesung akan mencari tempat yang sepi.

#FlashBakEND

"Ehm, jadi karena Kyuhyun akan menyatakan cinta pada Sungmin sehingga tidak ada penghalang lagi kalau kau bisa jadi milikku kan?" cerita singkat dari Yesung membuat namja manis itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Lalu ada lagi yang membuatku tidam bisa tidur."

"Apa itu?"

"Kejadian saat dikonser tadi. Disaat kita menari untuk lagu Sorry Sorry Answer." Ryeowook menelan saliva takut. Ia dapat mencium bau-bau mesum dari smirk menyeramkan yang tercetak jelas diwajah tampan Yesung.

"Disaat kau mengoyangkan pinggulmu secara erotis di hadapanku. Apa kau tahu bagaimana caranya aku menahan birahi-ku hah?" Tangan yang digunakan Yesung untuk mengelus punggung Ryeowook jadi turun ke paha namja itu..

Mengelusnya perlahan untuk membuat Ryeowook mendesah namun Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tak menimbulkan suara apapun. "Apa kau tahu tubuhmu begitu seksi tanpa tertutup kain apapun?"

Tangan yang terbebas merambat ke belakang leher Ryeowook, "Apa kau tahu tanganmu yang memegang tubuhku saat bagian akhir lagu membuatku ingin segera 'memakanmu'?"

Ryeowook benar-benar bingung harus melalukan apa, sejak tadi dia hamya menahan desahan dan matanya tertutup menerima perlakuan Yesung. "Kenapa sayang? Keluarkan desahanmu~ itu lebih baik daripada kau tahan."

Namja bersuara tenor itu menggeleng kuat. Kalo nanti dikeluarkan,bisa-bisa Yesung malah makin ganas.

Sret!

"Tidak mau ya? Kalau begitu, bagaimana kita main satu ronde saja?" Yesung menindih tubuh Ryeowook.

"Andwae!"

.

.

.

"Wookie kenapa jalanmu seperti terseok seperti itu?" Tanya Sungmin heran saat pulang dari bandara menuju dorm kemudian menaiki sebuah bus. "A-ani hyung. Hanya saja..." Ryeowook meringis sakit.

'Kau keterlaluan, Kim Yesung.' Ryeowook menatap tajam Yesung yang duduk satu bis dengan mereka. Yesung hanya cengar-cengir kepada Ryeowook.

"Hey, kau apakan dia, hyung? Berapa ronde semalam kau lakukan dengannya?" Kyuhyun menatap tidak suka kepada Yesung yang duduk didepannya. "Heh?" Semua memandang Yesung dan Ryeowook secara bergantian.

Wajah Ryeowook memerah menahan malu, "Ti-tidak mungkin!" Pekik Sungmin terkejut. "Aku tidak mengira kalau Yesung benar-benar se-mesum itu." Eunhyuk menggeleng kepalanya takjub.

"Ckck, kau tahu darimana kalau semalam mereka habis melakukan 'itu'?" Donghae menoel-noel Kyuhyun. "Saat aku akan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menghilangi frustasi sebelum menembak Sungmin hyung, aku mendengar desahan Wookie hyung."

"Jinjja? Bagaimana desahannya?' Tanya Sungmin antusias. "Ya! Jangan buka aib! Cukup aku yang mendengar desahannya dan cukup aku yang mengetahuinya." Sahut Yesung tak tahu malu. Ryeowook yang duduk disampingnya benar-benar menahan malu.

"Hyung~ diamlah sedikit." Ryeowook mencubit kecil lengan Yesung. Namja bersuara baritone itu memeluk Ryeowook. "Apa kau mandi pagi ini, Winelate? Bau diriku saja masih ada disini."

"Hyung!" Wajah Ryeowook memerah seperti tomat membuat Yesung tertawa.

.

.

.

"Ayo kita tinggal di apartemen!"

"Eh? Hanya kita berdua?"

"Tentu saja!"

Di waktu istirahat sekolah yang harusnya dipergunakan untuk makan dan lainnya malah dipergunakan oleh sepasang kekasih ini untuk membicarakan hal yang tidak cukup penting.

"Untuk apa? Bukankah lebih mengasikkan jika tinggal dengan member yang lainnya?" Tanya Wookie sambil meminum jusnya.

"Tapi waktu untuk kita berdua akan dikuras oleh jadwal padat. Aku ingin melihatmu setiap harinya." Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ryeowook, "Dan juga ingin merasakan tubuhmu setiap malamnya~"

Ryeowook yang sudah merasakan tanda-tanda mesum memundurkan wajahnya, "Hey, jangan melakukan 'itu' disini." ujar Ryeowook takut-takut. "Hmm? 'Itu'? Siapa bilang aku akan melakukan'nya'? Tapi sepertinya kau memang ingin, Winelate~"

Yesung memajukan tubuhnya hingga menindih Ryeowook dibelakang pohon yang berada di halaman belakang sekolah. "Jadi, apa kita akan pindah ke satu apartemen, Winelate?" Jemari Yesung mengelus pipi tirus Ryeowook yang hanya berjarak sepuluh senti dengan wajahnya.

Ryeowook menatap mata hitam mutiara milik Yesung, "Asal kau tidak melakukan apapun padaku, aku mau saja."

"Itu tidak mungkin, Winelate. Bibirmu yang manis mampu membuatku tidak tahan untuk tidak mencicipinya. Wangi tubuh Wine Chocolate-mu begitu membuatku mabuk akan dirimu." Yesung menjilat belahan bibir Ryeowook. "Lalu saat kau mendesah kenikmatan, tak mungkin jika aku menahan hasratku."

Ryeowook menutup matanya erat, menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi agar tidak sama sekali mengeluarkan desahan akibat tangan Yesung yang bergerilya di dadanya.

"Kau tahu, Winelate? Waktu istirahat kita masih tersisa lima belas menit lagi. Bagaimana kalau kita 'bermain' sedikit saja?" Mata Ryeowook membulat. "Andwae! Ahh!"

.

.

.

"Ya ampun Wookie hyung. Bajumu berantakan sekali." Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya menatap heran Ryeowook. "Ckckck, apa kau tidak tahu Kibum? Wookie hyung pasti habis melakukan 'itu' dengan Yesung hyung."

Ryeowook memberikan deathglare pada Kyuhyun yang satu kelas dengannya. "Itu? Itu apa?" Tanya Kibum bingung. Namja berambut ikal itu menggelengkan jari telunjuknya, "Masih polos, aku tak akan bilang." ujar Kyuhyun seolah dia sudah dewasa.

"Hey, magnae kurang ajar. Jangan buka aib lagi ya?" Yesung yang baru masuk kelas langsung memukul kepala Kyuhyun. "Aish, siapa juga yang mau buka aib? Dasar mesum!" Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Mati kau kalau sudah di dorm!" Yesung mengancam Kyuhyun yang kabur dari dalam kelas. "Ya, Kyunie! Sudah mau pelajaran guru killer, kau mau kemana?" Teriak Sungmin dari dalam kelas namun tidak didengar.

"Huft, biarkan saja deh Minnie hyung. Dia itu memang pantas dihukum." sahut Donghae. "Anak kurang ajar seperti dirinya tidak perlu diurus." Balas Eunhyuk. "Tapi dia tetap kekasihku~"

"Itu nasibmu, Minnie." tanggap Leeteuk dari pojok kelas yang sedang merumpi dengan Heechul. "Iya. Nasibmu terlalu buruk menerima bocah kurang ajar seperti dia." comment Siwon yang duduk dibelakangnya.

"Omo ya! Jangan pada comment!"

"Benar kata, Minnie. Sebaiknya kalian mengeluarkan buku PR kalian. Dan kemana si bocah Kyuhyun?" Tiba-tiba seongsaenim masuk kedalam kelas.

"Dia ada di atap sekolah, seonsae. Sedang bermain PSP mungkin." kata Kangin sambil membuka buku PR yang belum ada jawabannya. "Jinjja? Kalian tunggu sebentar. Saya akan menghampiri Kyuhyun dulu." Setelah itu, guru tersebut pergi keluar kelas.

"Hahaha, ngibulin guru emang seru. Hey, pinjemin PR dong! Aku mau nyontek!" Kebiasaan rutin Kangin setiap ada pelajaran guru killer yaitu tidak pernah mengerjakan PR.

"Cih, dasar pemalas." Dumel Heechul. "Biarin saja! Wookie, pinjem PR dong. Kan kau yang paling pintar di kelas." Ryeowook mendengus dan memberikan buku PRnya saat dirinya dihampiri Racoon.

"Thanks!" Kangin mengecup pipi Ryeowook kilat dan kembali ketempat duduknya untuk menyalin. Namja manis yang merasa ditatapi risih oleh teman sebangkunya pun menelan ludah.

"Winelate..." Geram Yesung, teman sebangkunya. Namja bersuara tenor itu mengecup bibir Yesung sekilas. "Jika dirinya hanya dapat pipiku, namun kau dapat bibirku." ucap Ryeowook sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

Yesung memasang smirk, "Ckckck, apa kau lupa aku dapat mengambil hatimu juga tubuhmu?" Wajah Ryeowook memerah, "Aish, otak yadongmu tolong disimpan!" Ryeowook memukul bahi Yesung.

"Okay okay. Akan kusimpan sampai nanti malam. Lagipula nanti malam kita akan pindah ke apartemen baru." Yesung menoel-noel dagu Ryeowook. "Terserah kau saja, hyung."

.

.

.

Sore hari yang indentik dengan warna jingga ke-oranye-an membuat sepasang kekasih saling berpelukan di ruang 3x2 meter di sebuah kamar apartemen, balkon maksudnya.

"Bukankah ini cantik, hyung? Warnanya begitu menyatu dalam satu hamparan kertas langit yang dihiasi awan-awan keunguan." Ryeowook menyandarkan tubuhnya kebelakang dimana Yesung memeluknya erat.

"Dirimu lebih cantik daripada segala yang kulihat dari mataku, Winelate." Ujar Yesung tersenyum tipis. "Kau mulai lagi~" Ryeowook menepuk dada Yesung. "Bukankah kau suka semua gambalanku?" Yesung menghisap wangi tubuh Ryeowook.

"Aku menyukainya namun tidak tahu cara menanggapinya." Jwab Ryeowook jujur. "Cara menanggapinya? Cukup memerahkan wajahmu agar terlihat semakin manis." Gombal Yesung.

"Cukup~ Kau membuatku malu, hyung~" Ryeowook membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Yesung.

Matahari yang malu melihat kemesraan kedua insan itu pun akhirnya menenggelamkan dirinya dibagian belakang gedung-gedung tinggi. Digantikan oleh bulan sabit yang mengintip dari balik awan.

"Bukankah lebih baik kau malu disini daripada malu ditempat tidur eoh?" Goda Yesung. "Ja-jangan bilang..."

Bibir Yesung langsung membungkam bibir kenyal milik Ryeowook. Menghisap bibir bagian bawahnya begitu lembut, merasakan manisnya bibir itu Sedikit susah karena kepala Yesung harus menunduk untuk mencium Ryeowook yang dikarenakan wajah namja mungil itu sejajar dengan dadanya.

Tahu akan kesulitan Yesung, Ryeowook sedikit mengangkat tubuh bagian bawahnya agar dapat duduk dipangku namun ada kesalahan teknis. Bokongnya itu malah membangun sesuatu yang berada didalam celana ketat Yesung.

"Winelate..." Kata Yesung dengan suara rendah ketika ciuman mereka terlepas. "N-ne?" Jawab Ryeowook terbata-bata.

"Langkah masuk ke kamar hanya lima belas langkah. Lagipula ini sudah malam. Kau juga sudah membangunkan 'milikku', kau harus tanggung jawab, Winelate." Yesung menggendong Ryeowook ala bridal style dan menjatuhkan tubuh mungil itu di atas kasur.

"Shi-shireo! Kalau ada yang mendengar bagaimana?" Ryeowook mundur hingga punggungnya terpentuk kepala ranjang. "Siapa yang akan mendengar eoh? Bukankah kita sudah pindah apartemen?"

"Ta-tapi bagian bawahku masih sakit." Ujar Ryeowook pelan. "Tenang saja. Aku akan bermain pelan~" Desah Yesung dengan suara seksinya di telinga Ryeowook. "Terserah kau saja, hyung! Aku pasrah! Cepat lakukan saja!"

"Aigoo~ Ada apa dengan adik manis-ku ini?" Yesung menoel-noel dagu Ryeowook. "Tak kusangka kau jadi berotak mesum juga." Ryeowook mempout bibirnya. "Aish, kalau tidak mau ya sudah! Padahalkan aku kasih kemudahan untukmu!"

"Eits! Mau kemana?" Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook yang akan beranjak bangun dan menindihnya. "Aku mau ke kamar mandi." Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya polos.

"Hmm? Bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya di kamar mandi?"

"What? Andwae!"

"Kalau begitu, let's do it now, chagi~"

Dan malam itu, kembali terdengar desahan-desahan erotis yang mampu membuat siapapun tidak bisa menahan nafsunya.

Epilog

"H-Hae..."

"Waeyo, hyukie?"

"Coba dengar dibalik pintu ini."

Donghae mengikuti perkataan Eunhyuk, mencoba mendengar sesuatu. Seketika wajahnya memucat dan sesuatu dibawah sana menegang.

"H-Hae... A-aku nggak tahan..."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita lakukan dimobil."

Awalnya mereka berdua datang untuk mengantarkan koper Ryeowook yang tertinggal namun sepertinya mereka harus menitipkannya ke lobi.

The End

Hahahaha *ngakak* Ini chapter apaan? Bingung mau bilang apaan buat chapter kali ini. Pokoknya ini uda end~ sudah selesai~ Sequel NC? Saya pikirkan nanti behahaha (?) Mau buat FF baru ^.^)7 Terinspirasi dari Tokyo Mew Mew sih. Ada yang tahu nggak tuh pilem? Kagak tahu? Nntn coba '-')b Tapi saya bingung mau kasih judul apa buat ff itu .-. saran coba saran. FFnya itu ttp YeWook loh '-'

Akhir kata, Gomawo untuk semua review kalian! ^^ Mungkin banyak yang bingung soal ff ini. Mereka dari MTM menjadi pacaran hahaha. Untuk chap terkahir ini, silent readers review coba '.')7 berikan semua kata2 untuk ff ini xD


End file.
